


Figuring Out the Bigger Picture

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Trigger Warnings, Violence, consent of violent sex, struggling with depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester meets Castiel on a normal day. Just 2 normal guys on a normal date and entering into a normal relationship. But, Dean can't shake the feeling he knows this guy from somewhere. Pornstar!Cas AU- In which Cas is self-employed and Dean gets addicted</p>
<p>WARNINGS: Some chapters will contain smut. And trigger warnings will apply. I own nothing of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Supernatural or it's characters.
> 
> Trigger warnings for various subjects will apply and will be mentioned in the notes before every chapter.

It was cold, that was for sure. The new year seemed just as ordinary as any other day, the holiday cheer dying down for the year and leaving the world in a winter swirl that no one seemed to enjoy. Dean Winchester pushed his way through the local supermarket, a hand basket cradled in his right arm, a fresh supply of basic essentials stacked there. He stood in line, bouncing a leg in impatience, wondering why the hell there where so many people out and about, shopping in the middle of the day on a Thursday. He was happy to be off of work in the middle of the day but he hated shopping when the sun was up. It was always busy and while he didn’t exactly have somewhere to be, that didn’t mean he wanted to spend his day standing in line. This must be what hell feels like.

Looking over the denim clad shoulder of the guy in front of him, Dean glanced ahead of the line, counting at least a half dozen people before him. He let out a sigh, heavy and filled with annoyance. The guy in front of him glanced back at Dean, an understanding smile on his face as he leaned up against his cart. Dean hadn’t meant to be heard, “Sorry, man, I just can’t believe that there are this many people out.” 

The man rotated slightly as he focused his piercing blue eyes on Dean, chuckling, “Yeah, guess I picked the wrong time to get groceries.”

Dean smiled, “Strange, I’d think someone like you wouldn’t have to worry about lines.“ The dude was cute. And Dean was single.

The man let out a stifled laugh, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment. Well, at least Dean was lucky enough to stand in line with someone he could flirt with to pass the time. Dean eyed him up and down, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he felt like he may have met this man before. He racked his brain trying to remember if he had hit on a mop of raven hair, deep blue eyes, and a toned body that was hard not to look at recently. 

Dean didn’t think so.

When the man spoke next, Dean focused on the gravely tone of his voice, it was unexpected from the mans stature but Dean somehow knew it fit. “That was smooth, I’ll give you that.”

Shit. Had he worked on this dudes car before? Seen him at the local coffee shop? Passed him on the street? It was beginning to drive him crazy. He swears he knows this guy from somewhere.

“Well, I’ll be honest, I surprised my self with that one. Usually I save my charm for the second date.”

The man laughed, a short barking sound, as he shook his head, “I don’t mind so much. It’s better than stressing over my shopping list the whole wait. I still feel like I forgot something. I just don’t want to have to make a second trip.”

Dean chuckled, “ I get that, one time in this nightmare a week is about my limit.”

“Not a fan of crowds?”

“I don’t mind them. I’m just impatient. But, than again, you probably already figured that out.”

The man’s smile grew wider, he extended his hand, “Castiel. Nice to meet you.”

Dean took it eagerly, the man’s, Castiel’s, hands where averagely calloused but warm to the touch, “Dean. Like wise. You from around here?”

“Not originally, I’m from the east coast but I moved down here about 5 years ago.”

“What could possibly pull you away from the coast to be, well… here?”

“College. But I’m currently taking a leave.”

“Shit, that's farther than I ever got in college. As in, I never went. Smart and pretty, looks like you have your work cut out for you.”

Castiel smiled again, opening his mouth to reply but an impatient throat clear made him turn around, “Sir?”

The cashier was tapping her foot at the empty belt before her, waiting for Castiel to put his items up for her to scan. He payed a hasty apology, putting all of his things on the belt as quickly as he could. He pushed the cart forward and pulled out his wallet as Dean found a divider and set his hand basket on the belt, side-eyeing Castiel as he swiped his card. God damn, where did he know this guy from? You wouldn’t think that Dean would forget such a hot man. 

Castiel (that’s not a name Dean could imagine he would forget either) caught him staring. He smiled again and focused on the task at hand and Dean fought to keep a straight face, “Sorry for distracting you.”

Castle looked over at him again, “You are pretty distracting.”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh in embarrassment. 

“Paper or plastic?”

Castiel cleared his throat, “Um, paper, please.”

Dean laughed louder. Castiel turned on him, his humor showing, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, ah, nothing. Nothing at all… Grandpa.”

Castiel laughed, “Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? Is there a problem with my paper bags?”

“No, no. Nothing wrong with paper bags, you know, as long as you’re 80 and not worried about being judged.”

“Well,” Castiel shot him a seductively wicked grin, “I AM not worried about being judged.”

Dean considered asking for his number, hoping that if he did know the guy that it would come to him eventually if he got to know him better. It was too late, however, when the cashier handed him his receipt and wished him a good day. Castiel turned one final time, offering Dean a smile, “Well, it was nice to meet you Dean.” His 2 large paper bags were already packed into his basket and he pushed the cart forward, headed towards the parking lot.

Dean let out a sigh, watching after him and wishing he had gotten to it. But, the moment was over and he probably would never figure out if he had met the man before or not.

He waited as his things were scanned, the haunting image of bright blue eyes flitting through his mind. Dean hadn't been with, or even hit on, a lot of guys in his time, it was sparse. But, he thought he had done pretty well.

Dean payed for his groceries, pocketing his change and carrying his single plastic bag out of the store. Dean made his way towards the parking lot, headed to the second row of cars when something caught his eye.

A mop of black hair crouched on the ground behind a Lincoln Continental, trunk open, as he picked up various food items laid out over a ripped bag.

Dean approached, feeling awkward at not being noticed right away, trying to make his presence known without startling Castiel. He cleared his throat as he drew near, crouching down beside him to assist. Castiel looked surprised at first but a smile quickly found his lips, “Well, looks like I just can’t get away from you. Thanks by the way.”

Dean matched his grin, “I’m not an easy man to get away from. And no problem, I have occasionally been considered people’s knight in shinning armor.”

Castiel chuckled, “Well, you’re certainly mine in this moment.”

“Well, I don’t mean to be ‘that’ person right now, but that’s what you get for trusting a paper bag.”

“I-“ He stood as they retrieved the last fallen items, packing them into the trunk of what Dean figured was the other mans' car, “-can’t exactly defend them right now.”

Dean trailed off, staring, knowing that this was his cue to leave before he decided to lay his cards on the table, “Hey, I was already kicking myself for not asking this before but would you maybe like to go out for dinner or something sometime?”

There was a pregnant pause, one that stretched on a few seconds too long and made Dean feel like he may have overstepped his boundaries before Castiel nodded. He smiled as he leaned toward Dean, motioning for him to hand over his phone. 

Castiel punched his number into the dialing pad and hit call, the sound of his own phone vibrating in his pocket. He saves the number in Dean's phone and handed it back, "alright, just promise you won't drunk dial me in the middle of the night."

"I'll only do that if you ignore my calls." Dean hesitated for a moment, the up turn of his lips lingering.

Castiel chuckled, "Well, thank you again, Dean."

"Of course, no problem."

"So- yeah, um, I'll be seeing you."

"Looking forward to it."

There was an awkward shuffle as Dean departed, Castiel shutting the trunk of his car and moving around Dean to get in.

After Dean finally had his back to the man he let out a sigh, grumbling, "shit, man, get it together.

Maybe he would find out if he really knew the man after all.


	2. Inciting Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas agree to meet at a bar, a simple way to ease into getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content but rather tame.

It was Saturday night. Saturday night, and Dean had a hot date. 

Castiel, Cas as Dean has been calling him, had agreed to meet him for food and drinks at a bar downtown. It wasn’t the nicest place but Cas had declined his offer for a restaurant date. Something Dean didn’t deal with very often.

Cas explained how he wasn’t much of a formal, traditional kind of guy and that the bar might be a little easier on both of them. That it was less stressful and easier to order a few rounds of liquid encouragement for both of them without judgment. From the way he had vaguely explained, Dean sensed that there was something else the other man wasn’t telling him but Dean didn’t pry.

Instead, he jumped on the offer, letting Cas know that he was prepared to give someone a ‘firm talking to’ if anyone else but Dean hit on him. Cas found this funny, apologizing soon after because he wasn’t used to guys getting protective over him.

They talked on the phone for a while after that, Dean making sure to act especially protective, the thought of no man wanting to protect Cas was an astonishment to him. Cas mentioned that Dean was certainly NOT the first guy Cas has gone out with. In fact, Cas had always been attracted to men and he was far from ashamed of it, mingling with all kinds of guys since he was 16. This made Dean a little self conscious. From the way Cas talked about it, it was no big deal, he had always been sure of who he was. Dean was envious. He had just come out as bisexual 3 or 4 years ago and it hadn’t been the easiest thing.

Cas was experienced and confident. It was borderline intimidating to think about but Castiel had proven nothing but genuine and kind so Dean easily swept his insecurities under the rug.

When they met up on Saturday it was a little awkward at first, the pair getting a booth towards the back of the bar. They shared an order of loaded nachos and had a couple of beers, the conversation becoming easier as the night progressed. 

It was even easier when Cas suggested shots, ordering a few rounds, “I’ll admit it, this is easier than I thought it would be.”

The pair threw back their first round, bourbon for Dean, tequila fro Cas, “What it? Shots?”

Cas chuckled, “No. No, shots are easy, people are tough. But, it’s easy going out with you.”

Dean smirked, “Are we?”

Cas threw back his second shot, “Are we, what?”

Dean took his, “going out?”

Cas paused, looking like a deer in headlights. Dean laughed it off, continuing, “I mean, i totally get it if you don’t want to jump like that, I mean we just met.”

Cas cleared his throat, “No, no it’s not like I don’t want to, I mean, hell you’re a pretty great guy Dean, it’s just-“

“Already got a boyfriend?” Dean joked.

“No, it’s just- I’m not really good at this part, the “item” thing. I haven’t actually dated someone in a long time and I don’t want to ruin it because I’m out of practice.”

Dean internally sighed in relief, “I get that. I haven’t dated a lot of guys either. Sometimes, I’m not really sure what to do or how it’s supposed to work.”

“But you were the one who asked me out.”

“Well, yeah- I mean, I couldn’t really pas you up. Particularly when I hit on you in a busy store and you didn’t punch me in the face or get offended because you were taken or something.”

Cas paused with his third shot in front of his lips, smiling before the shimmering liquid, “Is that what you call hitting on someone?”

The mood shifted and Dean was thankful for that, he laughed, “Yes, that was me hitting on you. And the fact that we are sitting here together having drinks right now is proof that it worked!”

Cas took his shot, “Oh, I never said it didn’t, it was cute, really.”

Dean let his mouth fall open in an empty rebuttal, a chuckle leaving him instead, “Cute?”

Cas smiled, “Cute.”

Dean downed his next shot, “I am not cute.”

Cas cocked his head, a small shrug accompanying his words, "you are. But your also pretty hot too."

Dean nearly knocked his last drink over, deciding to save it for a little while, he didn't know what to say.

Cas just smiled at him, throwing his last shot back with confidence. Dean loved a man who could hold his drinks.

He waved down a waitress and ordered a couple more beers and six more shots. A little wide eyed, Dean chuckled, "trying to booze me up? Take advantage of me?"

Cas leaned an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand as the other hand fiddled with the liner of their empty nacho tray, "Would I need to? While we're sober enough now, can I ask, would you really mind so much?"

Holly hell was this guy straight forward, Dean smiled, taking his last drink of bourbon, "No, no I wouldn't."

It may be the whisky talking, but Dean was finding that Castiel was very easy to talk to. Cas' tongue darted out to lick his lips and for a moment, Dean felt a strong wave of déjà vu. He tilted his head slightly, really looking at the other man. There it was again, that overwhelming feeling that he had seen Cas somewhere before. The few times they had talked on the phone, Dean had never brought it up, but than again, the raven haired man had not mentioned anything that jogged his memory either.

He was starring again, and this time Cas' free hand left the nacho tray liner and crept out to brush his fingers over Deans’ on the table.

The waitress came back with their drinks, collected  
the old ones and left, Cas' hand never leaving his. 

They left the shots for later, opting to kindle their beers for a while and avoid getting too drunk too fast.

Cas twiddled their fingers, running his fingertips over Deans' palms and up each digit, feeling the pads formed there. "So, tell me about yourself."

Dean tried very hard to focus on his words and not the feeling of Cas' fingers sending fire up his arm, "Uh, well, what do you want to know? I'm not that exciting."

The corner of Cas' lips curved upward, "I have a hard time believing that. What do you do for a living?"

Dean let out a long breath, "Well, I work on cars. At a shop over on Verdugo."

"Impressive. Cars are difficult."

"Nah, cars are easy. People are difficult." Dean took a swig of beer, "A family friend owns the place. I started working there in high school and after I graduated, I just never left. It was the only thing that made sense to me. It's like figuring out a puzzle and once you've got the big picture put together, it's so gratifying."

"Well, some people would argue that people are just puzzles too."

"Yeah. That's true, but working on cars is like a 100 piece puzzle. People are like... A 10,000 piece puzzle, and even when you figure a person out, once you get all the pieces in place.... You don't always like what you see."

Cas was silent, blue eyes gazing through him, seeing something deep and personal inside of Dean as he nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Cas broke the prolonged eye contact, looking down for a split second, when his eyes came back up they were not nearly as invasive, "I guess that's why most people don't want to put the puzzle together."

Dean huffed with a grin, giving Cas' fingers a squeeze and deciding now would be a good time to change the subject, "What about you? What do you do?"

"Not a lot of anything," Cas stated with another shrug, "I think I mentioned before that I'm currently taking a leave from school. In the mean time, I'm... self employed."

"Why the big break?"

Cas took a moment, obviously searching for the right words to explain, "I just- needed some time? I just want to make sure that I'm choosing the right path. That I'm not wasting my time and money on a degree that will dictate my career for the rest of my life."

Dean smiled, "That's smart, most people would just keep going with the flow. End up hating their life down the road because they hate their job usually."

There was a moment, one where Dean thought he might have said the wrong thing, where Cas looked like he was trying to hide a sad smile, one laced with a thousand stories. Dean almost asked him what was wrong before the moment passed and Cas shook it off, replaced by a genuine smile this time. He unwound their hands, and if Dean where being honest, he was disappointed. But he took hold of two of their waiting shots, sliding the bourbon towards Dean.

He accepted the drink, And Cas held up his own, "To figuring out the bigger picture.”

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Cas. It hit him, that what he had just seen was a crack into the real Castiel. Cas had always seemed happy, excited to take life by the horns and, himself, every form of confident. For a moment, however, Cas had let on that there was a lot that he wasn't telling Dean. There was a long winding story with ups and downs. That he wasn't perfect and that his confidence wasn't always unwavering. That he was a real person with scars and secrets. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of him.

And that's why he raised his glass as well, clinking it to the others' and repeating, "to figuring out the bigger picture.”

-

He hit the unfamiliar wall hard, Castiel pressing up against him forcefully, holding Dean in place. The taste of alcohol was thick between their lips, punctuating each sloppy kiss. 

As soon as the front door to Cas' apartment had shut, the pair had their hands all over one another. The room was dark, barely visible, but that didn't matter the moment Cas had pulled him close.

Dean fumbled with the others' belt, groping at Cas' growing interest through the fabric of his pants. Cas ran his slightly cold fingers up his shirt, quickly pulling the other from the wall and ripping his shirt up over his head.

Dean squeezed at the others' ass and shoulder, trying to keep him as close as possible. Cas shed his own shirt before he grabbed Dean by his front belt loops, asking for his trust as he pulled him back into the darkness. They never broke their onslaught of kissing, only changing angles every few. 

Dean gave his trust to the other man, allowing him to lead him to what Dean would guess was his bedroom. They kicked their shoes off down the hall and struggled to get their socks off. Dean nearly fell, losing his balance and the pair laughed as Cas caught him helped him back up, swallowing the laughter with another kiss. At this point, Dean was sober enough to know that he was acting stupid, and drunk enough to not care.

Cas wrapped his arms around Deans neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and leading the way.

The room was even darker than the rest of the place, a pitch void that Dean was eager to jump into. The night had gone pretty awesome so far and Dean knew it was about to get a lot better.

He let Cas guide him into the room, eagerly pulling the other mans' pants down. The door clicked shut behind them and Dean shoved Cas up against it, hoisting up one of his thighs to pull his foot out of his pants. He let the leg back down and Cas quickly kicked his pants off. 

Viciously, Cas pushed back, forcing him to stumble back until the back of his legs hit what must have been the foot of Cas' bed, their lips never leaving one another. Cas fell down on top of him and holly shit he was so hard. The plush comforter broke their fall and they only bounced slightly on what Dean would guess to be a queen or king sized bed, given all of the room he felt on either side of them.

Cas raked his nails down Dean's chest, causing him to moan. 

Releasing his lips for a gasp of air, Cas moved over Dean's jaw, mouthing at the stubble there as he worked on unbuttoning his jeans. Dean tangled a hand in the other mans hair, his free hand roaming over every bit of pale, smooth skin he could reach. 

Yanking Deans jeans down, Cas had to sit up to pull them off completely. Once free, Cas straddled his hips and ground down so that their hardened members rutted against one another through the fabric of their boxers. They both groaned, as Cas came back down on him, licking and nipping at his ear and neck.

Dean's head was spinning. They had done a lot of shots and opted to share a taxi back to Cas's place. He was swirling in a pool of pleasure and heat, already knowing that he had broken a sweat. 

Dean gripped onto Cas' hips, grinding up into him one more time before he flipped them over. He didn't have the mental capacity to enjoy the touching and feeling around all of the alcohol that was in his system. His partner let out a surprised yelp but gladly wrapped his arms around Dean when he was settled on his back. Cas pushed himself up, ushering Dean to follow him up the bed. Once there, Cas dived for the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and and waddling around inside. 

Dean sucked at the others' neck, sure, even in the dark, that he was leaving little marks. The next second, a bottle of lube and a condom where being forced into his hands and he accepted them greedily.

Dean was going crazy, he was desperately horny, the booze eliminating his patience. He all but ripped the boxers from Cas' body, throwing them aside before he dipped down to take the end of Cas' hard cock into his mouth. He couldn't see in the dark, but the length and size felt a bit bigger than average and Dean tried to take as much as he could wile he deposited a generous amount of lube over his fingers.

Cas was letting out a chorus of delectable sounds, encouraging Dean on. Dean circled a lubed finger around Cas' entrance and without warning, plunged in. He simultaneously hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard and pulling a load moan from his partner.

He fingered Cas hard, bobbing his head up and down, before adding a second finger, scissoring him quickly. Cas' body was very pliant, opening for him fairly easily. Cas demanded that he put in a third and Dean trusted that he knew the limits of his body and did as he was told. 

He popped off of Cas' cock, licking his lips as he went, he leaned up on one elbow to try and see Cas through the dark as he rapidly stretched the other open. Cas' hole opened up for him easily, accepting the three fingers and it wasn't long before Cas shamelessly begged him to fuck him. 

Removing his fingers, Dean fumbled to get out of his own boxers as quickly as possible. He sat up on his knees, running a hand over his leaking cock as he surveyed the dimly lit silhouette of the blue eyed man. From what he could see, he was gripping the sheets above his head with both hands, chest rising and falling quickly with anticipation. 

Cas threatened to kick his ass if he didn't fuck him into the mattress right now and well, Dean couldn't really argue that. 

He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and quickly rolled it over his dick, throwing the wrapper aside. He stroked himself a few more times before he pushed Cas' legs open, hoisting one of his legs up and lining up with his entrance.

He nudged the head of his dick in and when Cas let out a little whine, he stopped. The man nudged him with his ankle to let him know he was okay and that was all that Dean needed. He shoved his length in steadily until he bottomed out, balls deep.

He breathed for only a moment, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and hooking his ankles together, moaning for him to move. 

Dean pulled out and pushed pack in and when Cas let out a long breath of relief, Dean slammed in hard. Cas let out a gasp and Dean couldn't help but smile wickedly to the darkness of the room.

He set a punishing pace, the alcohol and Cas' voice pushing him to go has hard and fast as he could. 

Dean bent down, forcing his tongue into Cas' mouth for a filthy kiss. Cas gasped and moaned into him, begging for him to go harder. He took a hold of Cas' bouncing cock and began jacking him off with the same time as his thrusts.

In a haze Dean was suddenly hyper aware of everything around him, the blood in his ears, the sound of the headboard pounding into the wall, the wringing sound of skin slapping skin, Castiel moaning and writhing beneath him.

Dean released his lips and buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, the other man's nails digging deep into the skin of his back as he felt the telltale signs of coiling heat in the pit of his stomach as he neared his end.

Cas' voice grew louder, edging Dean on, and without warning, he suddenly seized up, clenching around Dean's member and came all over his chest and Deans fist. Dean pounded into the even tighter heat almost a dozen more times before everything inside of him coiled up, his release causing him to twitch and thresh over the body beneath him. 

He came hard with a shout, the limp body beneath him accepting it eagerly. Cas wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly as he came, breathing heavily into Cas' ear. 

He vaguely remembers rolling off Cas, heaving for air. Everything felt slick and sticky. He remembers Cas laughing in contentment. He remembers watching Cas retreat to the bathroom while he rolled the condom off of his limp member and tying it off. He remembers Cas patting him back from the edge of unconsciousness so he could use the bathroom and discard the used latex. And he recalls coming back to Cas' bed, flopping down beside him and pulling the other mans' back into his chest. The rest, however, is a blur.


	3. It's not the act, it's the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward morning after leads to Dean remembering where he recognizes Cas from. 
> 
> Warning: Contains Castiel/Balthazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for dirty flashback

Dean wakes slowly. The first thing he notices is how soft and plushy his blankets feels around him. That new detergent he bought is amazing. He's so warm and comfortable. Particularly around his back.

The next thing he notices, is the light. It seemed brighter in his room than normal, giving Dean the feeling that he slept in. 

He cracks an eye open to see a light tan wall that he doesn't recognize. He blinks a few times and catches sight of a comforter nuzzled all the way up to his chin, white, instead of black like his.

His head aches dully as he cautiously turns over, eyebrows drawn in temporary confusion until he sees the form of someone buried in the fluff of white beside him.

Oh, right.

Last night was a good night.

Dean runs a hand over his face, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes before taking in the room.

He lays on a queen sized looking bed, the interior of the room a comforting bright pocket of life. There is very little decorating the interior, a wooden dresser pushed up against the wall next to an open door that Dean guessed was a bathroom. There were a few boxes stacked up against the opposite wall and one thing that caught Dean's attention. Two 6 foot tall lights with large rectangular covers over them, the kind you see being used for photo shoots.

The man he slept with last night, Castiel, had pulled the covers up over his face, stray hair visible from beneath the blankets. 

Dean contemplated for a moment, before quietly and very carefully, getting up out of bed. He searched for his boxers and found them illuminated by strips of light filtering in through the blinds of the window. 

He tiptoed his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly before turning on the light. Blinded for a moment, Dean tried to shake the fog that hung over him. He ran over a fair amount of details from last night as he peed, a hand steadying him on the wall. 

Cas' skills in bed sure matched his confidence.

Last night was a VERY good night.

Dean splashed some water on his face, examining himself in the mirror. He couldn't help the tingling sensation that ran over him when he noticed the scratch marks running down his chest. 

He ran a thumb over them with a slight upturn of his lip. He turned to exit the bathroom but spun back around searching for something to cure his possible morning breath. 

Dean liked this one, so, better safe than sorry.

He found a bottle of mouthwash on the edge of the shower and opened it, swishing a little bit in his mouth. He rinsed his mouth out along with the sink, not wanting it to look like he was trying too hard. 

He ran a hand through is hair in the mirror, slightly taming it but not settling for perfection.

Quietly, Dean opened the door, peaking out to find that Cas was still snuggled beneath the covers. He tiptoed back to the bed, hesitating for a moment and hoping that Cas would want him to stay, before lifting the covers and sneaking back in.

The other man took in a sharp inhale as he turned over, his eyes peaking open to see Dean. 

Holly shit were they blue, even more so in the morning light.

Dean shuffled around, making himself comfortable, "Mornin'"

Dean watched as realization came over him and he blinked more rapidly, sitting up a fraction and almost looking surprised, "Oh, uh, hi."

The other mans' voice was even more gravely in the morning. Dean liked it.

Cas looked around as if he were confirming that they were at his place, "You're still here?"

Dean was taken back, a little hurt if he were being honest, "Ouch."

Cas pushed his knuckles into his eyes, trying to clear the sleep, "No, no, not like that- I mean- I didn't mean it like that. I'm just- surprised, is all."

"It's okay," Dean chuckled, "kinda surprised myself, to be honest."

"Yeah?"

"I don't usually do this. I mean- at least not so fast, with guys." 

Cas laid back, the comforter riding down to his navel as he stared at Dean.

"Not that I didn't want to. I don't- regret it. Going out with other dudes is just new to me."

"Really? Because last night- I mean, you didn't exactly act like it was new."

A slow smile crept over him, "Last night was- wow. No. Yeah, definitely don't regret it."

There was silence for a moment before Dean felt the need to continue, "Did you- Do you want me to not be here?"

Cas rested his hands behind his head, "No, no- I mean, just surprised is all. I want you to be here. That's good."

Dean nodded, not sure what to do.

Cas' eyes flitter about the room before he took a deep breath, "Um, breakfast?" He laughed a bit, "That's what hosts do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great, but uh- can I try something first?" 

Cas had just unwound his hands from behind his head, waiting for Dean to continue. Dean swiftly, bent over him, kissing his lips softly. 

Cas tangled a hand in his hair, deepening the kiss slightly before Dean pulled back, watching him for a reaction, "Nope, yeah, definitely don't regret it."

A slow smile crept across Cas' features, reaching his eyes, which flitted between Dean’s lips and eyes, "Definitely don't."

Dean rolled off of him, seeing the clock on Cas' bedside table read 10:32 and thanking hell it was Sunday. He hadn't slept in that much in a long time.

Cas stood up a little awkwardly, which Dean thought was odd considering what they had done last night. Maybe he was just self-conscious now that the room was fully lit. The other man went to the dresser, pulling out a new pair of boxers and pants, throwing them on.

Dean retrieved his pants from last night, finding them next to the pile of boxes. Half of them were open and as he put his pants on he saw that they held what looked like various cameras and equipment.

Dean turned to see Cas still riffling through drawers, "This is a lot of stuff, are you a photographer or something?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder at him, "I think your shirts in the living room."

The other man turned back to his task, muttering, just barely audible, "something."

Dean waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, he slowly turned, walking down the hall and to the living room. It was pleasantly quiet and homely, not too much cluttering the moderate space. He found his shirt balled up on the floor next to the couch and put it back on even though it smelt like the bar. 

Castiel emerged from the hall, now wearing a clean black wifebeater. When he found Dean he grinned a little and flicked his head to indicate for him to follow. 

Dean did so, crossing the space of the living room to the dining area and into a small kitchen. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the counter, not sure of what to do.

"Eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

There was silence as Cas fished out a couple of pans, prepping accordingly and when the smell of bacon hit Dean, his stomach gurgled. 

"So, um, you never did answer me. What's with all the cameras and lights?"

Cas whisked some eggs, his shoulder blades flexing temptingly beneath the thin material of his top. He didn't look at Dean this time, focusing on breakfast, as he reached across the counter to start the coffee maker.

He wondered for a moment if he hadn't heard him before Cas finally spoke up, "Listen, you know how people say 'don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to'? This may be one of those times."

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why? Do you kill people and record it? Cuz if so then I think I need to go."

Cas let out a humorous huff, "No, nothing like that."

"Well, what then? I wasn't honestly that curious until you shot it down, now I really want to know."

"It's nothing. It's just not something I go around advertising," Cas held up his bowl of whisked eggs, "nor is it decent breakfast conversation."

"Oh man, now I have to know." 

"Dean-"

"Come on man, just tell me. Does it have to do with your self-employment thing? Cuz that was pretty vague too."

"I can't believe you remembered that." Cas said, shaking his head. 

Dean scootched closer to him, well within the other mans personal space, "Seriously, I just want to understand. I want to know more about you. I'm not that asshole who hits it and quits it, I'm here to commit it! Ha!"

Cas turned to face him, a hand on his hip and lips tight like he was trying not to laugh, "Proud of yourself for that one?"

"Yes, now stop dodging the question."

Cas shook his head, a smile on his face none the less, "Seriously Dean, I don't think you want to know."

"Well, you already said what you do doesn't involve killing people, so how bad can it be?"

Cas poured the eggs into the pan, mixing them around to keep his hands busy and letting out a sigh, "Well, it's not bad. At least I don't think so. But not everyone thinks so."

Dean rested a hand on the small of the other mans' back, rubbing tiny circles of encouragement, "I once had someone convince me to climb into and clean out a septic tank. I don't scare easily."

Cas side eyes him, a look of unnatural worry crossing his eyes, like he's gauging whether or not Dean will judge him. He continued to mix his eggs, taking a moment to flip the bacon before he gathered up the courage, "You know Dean, I really like you." Dean smiled widely at this, "And what I do, as a job, is definitely frowned upon in today's society but- I figure being around me, you'll find out eventually and-" he took a moment to chose his words, "it's strange. It's almost like its a part of me. I tried quitting but somehow, the next thing I knew, I was doing another job again. And again. And again. And it's like this twisted, satisfying, dark little cycle that I can't get out of. And sometimes I wonder if I even want to get out of it."

Cas gathered his strength, turning both burners off, he turned to Dean, a mask of fake confidence worn over himself, "I do porn, Dean. That equipment in there, is for filming.... Me.... And sometimes others as well."

Dean was honestly taken aback. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He tilted his head slightly and really looked at Castiel, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. When Dean found his eyes, however, he saw nothing but defiance  and a readiness to be attacked, telltale signs that pointed towards: truth.

Huh. So that's why Cas was so good in bed.

Dean ran over every detail of meeting Cas to the date they shared last night, trying to see some sign that he may have missed. 

Nothing pointed towards that, hell, Cas seems like a pretty normal guy. He was good looking, smart, funny, and all around good company. Dean wasn't even %100 sure if Cas was gay when he started talking to him in that marketplace line. But then again, what would he expect? A giant red sign that said 'PORNSTAR' on it? An adulterous 'A' stamped onto Cas' forehead?

He wracked his brain for how he felt about that. Okay, so super mega hot guy, who holds his drinks better than himself, makes a living by doing porn. Two of Dean's favorite things are drinking and sex.

"I can see that."

"You- I- what?"

Dean shrugged, "I mean, you see those pornos online and you think 'that is so unrealistic, nobody is that perfectly, unbelievably hot and sexy' and well, you- you're... Perfect."

Cas had his brows furrowed, "I... Wow."

"I'm sorry, was that too much? I just mean, well, you know- someone has to make them. And you have- that unexplainable sex appeal about you. And hell- if it pays the bills right? I mean," he motioned to the room, "you look like you're pretty well set, doing it. So, fuck it. Do you, man. I mean, I love sex. Getting paid to do it... I wish I had thought of that."

Cas was at a loss for words. There was that surprised look again. The one where Dean got the feeling that people didn't say things like that to him often.

"Um... Foods ready." Cas moved around him to open a cupboard, retrieving a couple of plates. He flitted about the kitchen, putting together silverware, napkins and mugs.

Together, they carried the stuff out to the dining room table and as Dean sat down his own plate, a wave of realization and remembering came over him like a bucket of cold water.

He covered his mouth with a hand, a muffled, "Oh my god." Filtering through his fingers.

-

_It had been a long day, that was for sure._

_Dean sat in bed, the numbing rush of the day still lingering in his aching feet. He sat over the covers, shoes deposited next to his night stand._

_He had finished watching an episode of Game of Thrones on Netflix, his laptop still open and displaying his email on his lap. It was already 11:30 but he was still suffering from restlessness that often plagued him after a long day, his body still wanting to run a hundred miles an hour even though he knew he had work in the morning._

_He contemplated for a moment and deciding that he might as well, Dean closed his email and pulled up a new search window._

_Jerking off to a good porno always helped him sleep._

_He pulled up one of his most visited cites, and paused for a moment, trying to decide what he was in the mood for. He clicked open the side bar, selecting the man-on-man section. Once there, he hit 'most popular' and decided to see what was trending._

_He judged each free excerpt video by the name and image that was provided on the list, scanning the page. He got kind of picky when it came to gay porn. He had to think the men where attractive, the acts being performed where what he was feeling, and the quality of the video footage had to be good. What the hell is the point of watching a grainy video if he couldn't exactly tell what was going on? He was a high def. junky, he liked to be able to see every twitch and spasm of skin._

_A quarter down the page Dean paused at one that caught his eye. Credited under 'PartyOrDie-Angels', one of his favorite providers._

_This one was titled 'Blue-Eyed Beauty Gets Throat Fucked' and he shamelessly opened this one._

_The page loaded sluggishly but Dean was instantly happy with his choice once the video was finished buffering._

_The lighting was perfect, no deep shadows or too soft lines, everything in focus. The space was white and simple and it was a great contrast to the actor who sat on the edge of the bed, all sharp lines, pale skin and dark features. The "blue-eyed beauty's" fluorescent eyes stood out against everything, a sort of innocent gleam that begged to be defiled._

_The actor sat back suductively as the camera came forward, an unbodied British sounding voice coming over the speakers of Dean's laptop, "Looks like our little angel here is ready to put on a show."_

_The angle changed as the video cut to a side view, the second actor coming into frame with an alpha-male saunter. He was pretty hot too. Blond spiky hair, tall, and slender but still well built, only slightly bigger than the other man._

_He pulled his shirt off over his head, showing off an impressively tanned six pack. Approaching the dark haired man, he forced his legs open and stepped in between them, helping blue-eyes pull off his shirt as well._

_Well toned, the seated actor was not as defined as the other, but Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the silky pale tone of his ribs and shoulders._

_The British one leaned in, capturing the other's lips in a filthy kiss, hands resting on the other's knees._

_They made out for a minute, slowly running their hands over each other's body before the blond man took the other's hand, helping him to stand up._

_They shared a few more obscene kisses before switching sides. Breaking away, blue-eyes eagerly made his way down onto his knees, tugging at the other's zipper and button before pulling out his cock._

_Blonde stayed standing, admiring the attention and running a hand through the other's hair as he licked trails up his shaft._

_Blue-eyes took him into his mouth, bobbing his head around the tip and wrapping his hand around the base._

_"Gonna be good?" The British man asked. And Dean could tell it was a bit of show for the audience. A show that he enjoyed very much._

_At his words, he took his hand off the other's cock, making sure to keep the tip still in his mouth. He placed both hands on his partners partially clothed thighs, patiently waiting._

_Blonde wracked both hands through the other's hair, pulling it from his face. He gripped him by the back of the skull with both hands and began a steady rhythm of thrusts._

_Blue-eyes moaned around the other's member, closing his eyes to enjoy the ride. The scene cut between a few angles, full body shots and closeups mostly, focusing on the connection of blonde's cock and blue-eye's dripping mouth._

_Blonde picked up speed, letting one hand go to dangle by his side as the other re-established a painful looking grip in the other's hair. He was practically pounding into the other's mouth, going deeper with each thrust until Dean was sure that he was hitting the back of his throat._

_Relentlessly blonde slammed into him, even when the other's eyes began to water and he let out occasional gagging and gasping sounds. Blue-eyes' hands, however, wrapped around the back of the other's thighs, pulling him in for more._

_Blonde lasted another couple of minutes before he viciously pulled blue-eyes back by his hair, his cock sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. He took hold of his own dick, jacking himself off with his free hand and using the grip he had on the other's hair to pull his head back._

_A moment later, Blonde tensed up, cumming into Blue-Eye's open, awaiting mouth. His cum splashed over his tongue, some dribbling out over his lips and down his chin as he happily excepted it._

_Dean palmed at his now aching member through his pants, backing out of the video and setting his laptop off to the side for a moment. He kicked his pants off quickly and disposed of his shirt as well, laying back down in nothing but his boxers. He made himself comfortable before he pulled his laptop back up to rest on his thighs._

_He clicked on the link source as he often did with 'PartyOrDie-Angels' and scrolled through the blogs' compilation. The feed mostly stared the 'blue-eyed beauty' (who Dean enjoyed immensely) and the blond British man (who was impossibly hard to hate). There were single videos of the individual men by themselves and then there were some with other random 'guest stars' and overall Dean was always turned on by them. Some blogs were hit or miss but they never seemed to disappoint._

_Dean found the one he was looking for and clicked onto one of his favorites._

_Titled 'Alone-time, never so rewarding', this one was simple. But holly hell, did it get Dean off._

_Staring only the raven haired man with the pale skin and bright, tantalizing eyes, alone in the same white room that the page usually used._

_Dean started the video, tucking his arms behind his head and examining the way his dick made a tent in his own boxers. He was almost ready. But he liked pushing his patience to the edge. It made the actual act just that more enjoyable._

_The video started with a short Intro about how his roommate had gone out and left him all alone for the night, a tipsy looking sway to his stature. Dean already knew that the star had been drinking, anticipating the next second when he took a swig of tequila from the bottle after zooming the camera forward manually to get a better view of the bed._

_Dean had watched this enough times to know what was going to happen but it was still his go-to video._

_Blue-eyes prowled over to the bed in confidences. He set the bottle on the ground, his back to the camera before he slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head. He took his time by stretching out and flexing his mesmerizing back muscles. Dropping his arms he tossed his shirt out of sight._

_He tipped his head to the side, stretching his neck as he undid his fly, pushing his pants down until he was bent over for the camera to see, showing off the fact that he hadn't been wearing any underwear. He displayed his ass for the world to see as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside._

_He turned in place and smiled wickedly at the camera, just the faintest glimmer of teeth showing through his parted lips. His cock sat up, erect, proudly displaying his impressive length._

_He sat down on the bed, picking up the bottle and taking another long pull from it, a tiny stream rolling down his chin. He set the bottle back down and wiped his mouth, licking his lips and in turn running his tongue over and between his fingers._

_He leaned back on his dry hand and taking his member into the other, he began to stroke himself._

_Dean pushed his laptop back a little bit before he pulled down his boxers, his throbbing cock springing out and thankful for the freedom. He took ahold of himself and began a slow stroke, eyes glued to the man on the screen._

_Blue-eyes found a steady pace, rotating his hips as he licked his lips again and bit down on the lower one. He closed his eyes and his head fell back slightly as his tight grip did wonders._

_Once he opened his eyes again, he looked directly into camera and boiling heat twisted in Dean's stomach. The moment passed quickly however when the man released his dick and reached behind him to grab an 8-inch vibrator, setting it next to himself on the edge of the bed._

_He laid back and propped his feet up on the edge, spreading his knees wide. Dean licked his lips._

_Reaching back again, Blue-eyes produced a bottle of lube that he assumed he had had ready, popping the lid and pouring a little on his fingers. The man spread it around, taking his cock back into his free hand and continuing his slow strokes. His lubed hand snaked around to his entrance, teasing the rim with a single digit before pushing in seamlessly up to the second knuckle._

_He let out a little gust of air as he began to pump it in and out and Dean slowed down his own stokes to match the pace of the other man on the screen._

_Blue-eyes took the time to prepare himself, adding in a second finger, before he arched his back with the addition of a third. Once he was ready, he removed them all together, his hole retracting with the sudden loss but looking oh-so inviting._

_Still on his back, the man on the screen searched for the vibrator, coating it in a fair amount of lube and lining it up with his entrance. He released his member to spread open his cheeks, teasing the tip of the toy before slowly pushing it in. His body rocked onto it until he was nearly 5 or 6 inches deep. With a breathtaking moan he switched on the mechanism and the sound of it vibrating against the comforter caused Dean to stifle a moan of his own._

_Blue-eyes returned a hand to his cock, stroking himself a little bit faster as he pulled the toy out and plunged it back in. He gained a steady rhythm of fucking himself on the toy as Dean sped up his own movement, precum beginning to leak from his slit._

_The man on screen let out one dirty, filthy moan after another, picking up speed. Dean followed. The video was nearly over and his favorite part was coming up._

_A few strokes later and Blue-eyes sat up, sinking down further onto the silicone cock before he turned up the vibration power to the next level. He pushed the handle end into the bedding, using the surface to push it all the way in and hold it steady as he rocked his hips mercilessly on it. His mouth hung open in a constant stream of delectable noises fell from his lips, his hands moving as fast as they could to jerk himself off. He leaned back on his free hand, pushing himself as hard as he could into the fake cock. Dean stroked himself as fast as he could, nearly to the end of his rope but trying to hold off just a bit longer._

_The man on the screen let out a near scream as he turned the vibrator up another level, his head hung back in absolute bliss._

_It was too much for Dean, his free hand roamed up to pinch at a nipple and moaned loudly as he cummed into his fist, his hips rocking up into the pressure._

_He wrung himself out, eyes falling shut, his limbs feeling impossibly heavy as his orgasm washed over him, lingering in all of the right places._

_Trying to catch his breath, he looked back at the screen to see the actor just finishing, the noise of the vibrator dancing around the sound of slick skin on skin and the final, long strung out moan that he produced._

_Coming down from his high, Dean admired how the man's cum dripped down his hand, between his fingers and down his thigh. He tried to catch his breath but had to hastily fumble for the controls of his toy, shutting it off to stop the over stimulation. He breathes heavily, laying back down and pulling the vibrator from his hole with a slick squelch. He tossed it aside and repositioned his legs, bringing his hands around to spread open his cheeks so that the camera could see his gaping, wet hole. His chest was heaving up and down and Dean had to quit out of the tab, closing his laptop. He didn't need to watch the rest to know that the man would sit back up carefully before taking another swig of tequila and getting up to shut off the camera._

_Dean was gonna sleep good tonight._

_-_

“Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean sat at the table, a humorless laugh covering his muttering, “Holly shit. Oh my- Oh god, that’s where I recognize you from. Ha- Oh man.”

“Dean?”

“I’m sorry, this is just- It’s a lot to take in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave comments and whatnot.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in more Destiel goodness, follow me on Tumblr @ fallenangels4rightiousmen


	4. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets talked into making a new business decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content

He knew it was fucked up, but he was having a hard time looking at Cas right now. No, not hard! Nothing is hard! Dean is perfectly not hard!

The memory, and several similar ones danced around in his head, taunting him.

How had he not seen it before? 

He had been jerking off to the sight and sound of Castiel for over a year. He had discovered the web page, which evidently brought in his income, late one lonely night and never stopped going back. 

It wasn't like he visited the sight every day. Maybe once a month? Dean was capable of picking people up but every so often, when he didn't have time or the energy...

"Dean?"

He had to readjust himself in his pants, as he forced himself to meet the others' eye, "hm? Oh, uh, nothing. These eggs look great."

He dug into his food, any excuse not to look up at the man sitting across from him at the table. The man who had been the fantasy of his dreams for over a year, who he slept with last night, who is cooking him breakfast in his apartment, and looks 10x sexier with bed head.

He could feel Castiel's eyes on him, burning holes into his skull. He didn't need to look up to know that he was wearing a scowl on his lips.

"Dean?" 

He palmed at his growing member, cursing biology for morning wood, "hm?"

"You won't look at me."

There was silence. Dean tries to convince himself to look up but every time he almost did, he chickened out. He feared what he would do if he gazed into those never ending sea of fluorescent blues.

The silence stretched on until it was broken by the sound of a fork scraping against plate, Cas grudgingly picking at his food, "and that," he punctuated with a vicious blow, "is why I didn't want to say anything."

Dean cleared his throat, the image of Cas being fucked over a kitchen counter top by a blond haired British man flashing through his head. And over the back of a couch. And on his side... And from behind... Arms tied behind his back...

This was not going to be easy.

"Maybe you should go..."

That finally caught his attention. Dean looked up, mid bite to see the other man still playing with his food. A mix of anger, defiance, and hurt swirled over his features and it made Dean's heart sink a bit.

"Cas, I-"

"No, no, you don't have to say anything. I get it. Fuck, I'm used to it."

Dean drew his eyes in confusion, did he think-?

Dean swallowed the food in his mouth, "No, hey, it's not like that."

"Are you kidding me? You won't even look at me, Dean. So, let's skip it."

This was going very bad, very fast. Dean set his fork down, wiping his hands on his pants before he stood up. Cas didn't look up from his plate, probably expecting Dean to leave now that he gave him an out.

Instead, Dean came around to his side of the table, he reached down, grabbing a hold of the chair leg and used his strength to turn Cas' chair so he was facing him.

Cas looked at him in surprise and almost looked affronted. Dean took the fork from his hand, setting it down and swooping in to kiss his lips. He rested his hands on the other man's knees, spreading them open so he could lean in close. When he pulled back, he put on what he hoped was his most reassuring grin, "Hey, come on, listen to me."

Cas was gauging him again, crossed between wanting to be mad and wanting to kiss him again.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?"

Cas nodded slowly.

"It's gonna sound weird... And I didn't say this because I'm worried it'll freak you out. Or just make things weird between us... But I'd rather say it than you hate me because you think I'm judging you."

"Can't be any weirder that what I just told you."

"Debatable." He took in a deep inhale, gathering his strength, "The other day, when we started talking in line at the grocery store... I swore I knew you... From somewhere. I thought we may have met before. And when we were out last night, I still thought I recognized you. And- and what you just told me.... I realized I had seen- I recognized you from..." 

"Online?"

Dean nodded slowly, his gaze fallen, “But hey, you can judge me too if you want but- yes. I watch porn. I've seen you. Online.... In just about every video. And it's weird, because-" he couldn't help but smile, glancing up at the ceiling before recapturing the other's gaze, "because I feel like I'm fangirling right now. Cas, you intimidate me. You intimidate me, because I have literally had wet dreams because of you and we hadn't even met."

Cas was searching him for truth and he tried to be as open as possible, "I mean, you- I had decided, in my head, that the idea of you was my dream guy... And then I met you. It didn't click right away, but you are funny, and smart, and considerate, and sexy, and... awesome-" Dean leaned in again to claim his lips, letting this one last a bit longer as his stomach did flips because he was kissing him back, "you're like... My celebrity crush and then I met you and it's 100x better because you're so nice and human... And-"

Cas launched forward, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and forcing their lips back together. They stumbled backwards, nearly falling over.

Cas pushed him up against the nearest wall, "I hate you." He demanded entrance to Dean's mouth, breathing into him, "I really- really hate you."

Dean wasn't %100 sure what was going on but he liked it.

Cas ripped at his pants, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. He trailed kisses down Dean's neck, "you can't just say shit like that- you can't just- be like that."

Getting on his knees, Cas pulled his pants down, a look of sudden understanding coming over him. Dean's cock sprung free, achingly hard and waiting, he glanced up at Dean, "Oh."

Dean breathed a chuckle, "Um, yeah."

Cas licked his lips, eyes half lidded in arousal. His tongue darted out to taste the tip, swirling around it before his lips enclose the head. Expertly, he wrapped a hand around the base, stroking in time as he began to bob his head. 

As his breathing picked up, Dean pulled his shirt up and over his head. Cas began twisting his wrist as he swirled his tongue and Dean had to brace the wall to stop his knees from buckling.

"Oh Christ- shit." Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Cas, the way his cock disappeared into the warmth of the other man's mouth was intoxicating. He felt like he was in one of Cas' videos. 

"O-oh, fucking shit, Cas. I believe you. If I didn't before- I definitely do now."

The moment Cas pulled off of him, smiling up at him, Dean swooped down and hoisted him off of the floor.

Cas made a little noise of surprise but wrapped his legs around Dean's waist none the less.

Their mouth's crashed back together, a fierce battle of tongue and teeth. Dean was the luckiest guy in the world. 

It was a little uncomfortable, what with his damp cock being trapped between them, but Dean managed to carry Cas back to his bedroom, breakfast all but forgotten.

Laying him down on the bed, Dean sprawled out on top of him, running his tongue up the other man's neck. He nipped and sucked at the veins protruding there, sneaking his hands up the other man's tank top.

Cas pulled him up for another kiss before he pushed their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath, "Fuck me. Now, please."

Dean pushed their lips back together, a fleeting notion before he sat up, "I need-"

"Second drawer," Cas motioned towards the night stand.

Dean begrudgingly got up, rushing to the night stand and pulling open the second drawer as he was instructed. He paused a moment, looking over the contents. Cas had a variety of supplies. Condoms of various color and brands, several different flavors and sensations of lube, and a small collection of different toys.

Dean silently vowed to himself to try every combination of protection and prep. But that was for another day. 

He picked out a Fire & Ice Trojan and a bottle of the friction warming lube, tossing them on the bed before dropping his pants completely.

Cas followed his example, pulling his own pants and boxers off. Dean bent back over him, flipping him over to admire his perk looking ass.

Instincts kicking in, Cas sat up on his knees to take his shirt off, Dean helping. He laid back down, shoving his face into the comforter and offering his ass up to the air.

This man was going to kill him.

Dean settled himself behind him, running a hand over a cheek and giving it an encouraging squeeze. An idea popped into his head and he decided to give it a shot. He had never eaten anyone out before.

He spread the other man's cheeks, running the tip of his tongue over his entrance. 

Cas took in a sharp inhale, gasping out in surprise, "Dean," he groaned, pushing back a little in encouragement.

Dean released his cheeks momentarily to run his hands down Cas' thighs, "You're gonna have to stick with me here, I've never done this before."

Dean re-established his hold and repeated his previous action, this time circling his hole before pushing his tongue in a fraction.

Cas let out a little huff, readjusting his knees, patiently.

He pushed in as far as he could go, before retreating and repeating the action a few times.

Cas let out a moan beneath him and Dean paused to listen to it in triumph.

"Don't stop- you're doing- you're doing great."

Dean pulled out completely, running his tongue up Cas's thigh before plunging back in. He closed his lips around Cas' skin, adding pressure. Cas squirmed, "Okay, now stretch me out. But- but don't stop doing that."

Dean pulled back, eager to do as he was told, he stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. He teased his entrance again before pushing his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. Adding his tongue, Dean moved them in and out in one motion. 

He worked on it a moment before adding a second finger, scissoring them along side this tongue. 

When Cas started writhing, pushing back into him for more, Dean used his free hand to squeeze the other man's cheek. 

"Dean- come on. I'm ready, please?"

Dean pulled out admiring the work he did on Cas' pink hole. He ran both hands up Cas' sides, trailing one over his back on the way back down, "You like begging for it, don't you?"

It was border line dirty talk and Cas immediately responded to it, "Yes- Please, Dean? Just- fuck me?"

He ran his hands up and down Cas' thighs, pushing his legs farther apart. Holly shit, was this hot. Dean had never been so turned on in his life. 

It was so easy. Sex was sex, sure. But there were so many things Dean only ever dreamed about trying. With Cas, he felt like he could do anything. He felt safe. And he felt horny. Unbelievably horny.

Dean took a hold of his cock, rubbing the shaft between Cas' cheeks, the head catching on his entrance. He enjoyed the sensation before he knelt back, retrieving the condom and lube.

He ripped the packet open impatiently, rolling it over his length. He stroked himself a couple of times before opening the lid and depositing a decent amount of lube into his hand. He rubbed it over himself, using the excess to run over Cas' waiting hole as he lined himself up.

"Son of a bitch- you are so hot." He pushed in, pausing at the head for a moment before going further. When he bottomed out, he let out a suppressed moan, "feel so good" he let his head fall back as the warm sensation, promised by the lube, set over him, swallowing him up.

Cas balled up a fist into the tangled blankets, rutting back against him, "Fuck, your cock is so big- feels so good."

Dean messaged the other man's back, encouraging him to stay relaxed. He bent over, bringing his lips to the skin of Cas shoulders and neck, leaving a trail of sloppy open mouthed kisses. The action pulled them closer together and Dean used the angle to pull out before slamming back in again. He let the course of pleasure sit on both of them a moment before he started up a moderate rhythm.

When he picked up speed, he ran with the overwhelming instinct to shove his tongue down Cas’ throat. He forced the other man to turn his head, kissing him deeply, trying to portray as much gratitude as possible.

Cas moaned into his mouth, "Mm, yes- fuck, Dean- don't stop."

"So fucking good, baby- Christ- it's so fucking good-"

Dean changed angles, his head hanging as he rested a forearm to one side of Cas' head. The man beneath him let out a loud moan, "Oh, fuck! Yes, yes- right there- don't stop! Don't stop!"

Figuring he found Cas' prostate, he focused of hitting it over and over again, loving the sounds Cas was making. His partner didn't seem to have any care for volume and his words of encouragement were driving Dean over the edge. 

He wrapped a hand around Cas' waist, finding his cock bobbing between him and the blanket. He wrapped a strong hand around it, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Holly shit. This was a dream come true. This was a LITERAL dream come true. Dean was currently fucking the single hottest man on the planet, and he was calling his name. He must be dreaming. Because there was no way he was actually getting to feel how this man's hole felt clenched around his dick. No way he could feel the fire nearly overstimulating him because of the products they were using. Absolutely, no way, could he be hearing Castiel, the famous pornstar, moaning and choking on his name because of him.

He bit down on Cas shoulder momentarily, breathing in his ear, "oh fuck- fuck, fuck! Cas, baby, fuck- I'm cumming- I'm cumming."

He tensed up roughly, squeezing onto Cas, hard, his limbs curling around the other man as his hips snapped in an impossible speed. The heat between them exploded and he had to clench his eyes shut, "Oooooh, fuck."

Not skipping a beat, Dean's hand picked up the pace, desperate to get the other man off. 

Cas continued to writhe beneath him, bucking his hips into Dean's hand. He didn't pull out, letting the warm feeling of his cum mix with that of the lube inside of his partner.

He sucked into Cas' neck, leaving fresh marks to accompany the ones from last night. Cas pushed his head back against Dean's shoulder, finally cumming loudly, "Ah! Dean! Yes!"

His load splattered all over the comforter, trailing down Dean's hand.

Dean moaned into Cas' neck, dragging his tongue over every bit of skin as he milked Cas of his orgasm.

He didn't stop until Cas was a heaving, sweating mess, words now gone.

He pulled out, Cas immediately collapsing, stretching his legs out and trying desperately to breath. Dean collapsed on top of him, running his hands up and down the other man's sides. He brushed some hair from off his forehead, bringing their lips together.

"Holly- wow. That was-" Dean didn't know what to say.

"Amazing?" Cas smiled against his lips, still trying to take full control of his breaths.

Smiling against his skin, Dean laughed. He reluctantly rolled off of Cas, figuring it would be easier for him to breath without him crushing him. Cas found strength to cuddle up to him, and Dean was thankful when Cas rested his head in his shoulders, throwing an arm over his chest and tangling their legs together.

They laid there, completely naked and covered in bodily fluids, too tired to crawl under the blankets for nearly 20 minutes. By then, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, fingertips trailing patterns in the other man's hair.

He had thought Cas had fallen asleep before his grainy voice cut through the silence, "so how does this work"

Resting his eyes, Dean cracked one open, "hm?"

"This. Us. I don't think I can see anybody else after you. You ruined me. In one weekend, you ruined every other man for me."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, a rumbling sound deep in his chest, "Good. I don't think I want you to see anyone else."

There was a long silence, one where Dean knew Castiel had more to say, "I know. But it's not that simple... You know how I make money. And even if I did stop, I told you before- it's hard to really stop."

"I know," Dean mumbled. He hadn't really thought that part over. How did he feel about that?

Cas sat up, an elbow on either side of him so that he was looking directly at Dean, "have you ever thought about it?"

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What would you think about doing it with me? This might sound crazy, but  what if I kept doing it... But only with you or by myself?"

This time his eyebrows rose. Now THAT had never crossed his mind. He had never done anything like that before. It was crazy. But-

He wanted to be a normal person and say no. That that was messed up and no foundation for a healthy relationship. But for some reason- 

He was strangely comfortable with it.

This could quite literally be the man of his dreams. He was guaranteed sex on a regular basis. He was willing to compromise. And Castiel was an amazing person, not just in bed.

He rolled the idea over in his head, "Can I ask you a few things?"

Cas laid down on top of him, his chin resting on Dean’s chest as those breathtaking eyes locked with his, "Anything."

Dean mulled it over, several questions  forming in his head, "How does it work? The process of filming?"

"Well first you set up the cameras, and decide what angles will work best for the scenario."

Dean nodded.

"Then, usually, I'd pre-prep myself. Make sure my body is open. Sometimes I even do stretches."

Dean smiled.

"We'd run over a basic game plan. What positions we'd want to do, who was dominating who, discuss if there was going to be any themes."

"Themes?"

"Like, if we wanted to induct any kinks. If we want it to be soft or hard. If there would be any roughness and if so, we'd go over safe words. It could be punishment, or if the end game were you getting me to beg or call you something, then we'd know how far it would go. We'd set a line. For instance, if it were 'hard-core' then we'd decide that there would be name-calling, pinning, slapping. But we don't want to get too extreme so we'd red flag things like choking or gagging. Just so we both know we're the line is. Sometimes we'd even come up with a story, something kinky, like I'm a house sitter, home all alone and you 'break in' to the house and tie me up and have your way with me."

Dean gulped, that was reasonable, "Then what?"

"Then, we'd roll all the cameras, test them to make sure that the lighting is good and that they were working properly."

"Okay."

"And then we'd do some form of introduction. A brief prelude to why or what was about to happen."

"And then we'd do it?"

"And then we'd do it. Some things might vary from the original plan. You know, swept up in the moment."

"Then what do we do with the footage?"

"We'd run over it, watch them all to see if it came out nicely and even mark any parts we liked. Then, I send it to my editor."

"You have an editor?"

"Yeah, an old friend of mine. He'll watch over the footage, take into account any of our notes and he will cut together a final product."

"Hm."

"Then, he'll send it into the publishers of any sight we chose to have it displayed on. I usually use the same 3 sights but we get to chose which ones."

"Okay..."

"Once they review the video, they'll tag it under a name, credit my account, and then we get paid above-the-line."

"Above-the-line?"

"Yeah, automatic transfer pays us a down payment for allowing them to use it and then continues to put money into the account with every view. It's only 15 cents a view, but if they keep running it for years, then we make money for as long as they chose to display it."

"Shit. I never knew the whole thing was so technical."

"You get used to it. I've had 4 spotlight appearances, so technically, I'm SAG eligible."

"You're what?"

"It's an actors union. If I paid the entrance fee and did all of the paper work, they would sign me with an agent and I could start acting in non-pornographic films. But, it's this huge hassle and I'm not much of an actor."

"Wow."

"Mhmm."

"So, um- that guy. The British guy... Are you two a thing?"

Cas huffed in amusement, "Balthazar? Do you think we'd be having this conversation if he and I were a thing?"

"Balthazar? Castiel? Are those like stage names or something? No offense but those are some pretty odd names."

Cas smiled, "Unfortunately not. Balth and I met in college, we bonded over in the weird-name-club. He was the one who go me into porn actually."

"Really? That's kinda weird."

"Not too much. We started hanging out and Balth is far from quiet about what he does. He told me all about it and introduced me to his buddy, Gabriel, who is my current editor, and he convinced me to try it. Pretty sure he was just trying to swoon me by telling me I had a face for television."

Dean was quiet, taking all of this in. 

"So when I said I'd be willing to give it a shot, Balth was the one who walked me through my first time. I was more comfortable with someone I knew. But- the one we did got really big on the Internet, so we did another. And people just seemed to love us together. So, in a way, we kind of became business partners."

There was another question, just on the tip of his tongue but Dean was too embarrassed to ask it, not wanting to seem demanding.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"You look like you want to say something?"

"Nah."

"Dean, the only way this will work is if we are open and honest with each other."

Dean searched his features, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Do you still see him?"

"As in?"

"Like, do you still work with him?"

"Balthazar? No. We had a falling out a while back. He got engaged, so we stopped making videos together. But we still see each other, just as friends. We'll have lunch and catch up but nothing else."

That was a relief. Dean didn't think this would work if he had to compete.

They stayed quiet for a good while, Dean trying to decide if there were any other crucial questions he had to ask. When he couldn't think of any, he decided, "Okay. I want to try it."

Cas perked up at this, "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? You only live once, right?"

Cas leaned in to kiss him, obvious appreciation being conveyed.

When he pulled away, Cas was smiling from ear to ear, content with the way this conversation turned out.

Dean couldn't help but smile back, "So, one more thing. What's it like?"

"Making the videos?"

"Yeah."

"It's... Incredible. It's the best kind of high. Sex it great, but nothing compares to the thrill of knowing you're being filmed. Knowing that thousands of people are going to see you so naked and vulnerable. It's.... Addictive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @fallenangels4rightiousmen


	5. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences his first awkward night on camera and Cas and Dean discover something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"Hey, I'm going into town today to get some shopping done, you wanna come?"

Dean juggled his cellphone between his head and shoulder as he carried his laundry upstairs. After getting off of work a bit early, he decided to do some chores, all of which were boring as hell.

"Ah, my knight in shinning armor, perfect. Yeah, gives me an excuse not to do the dishes."

Dean could hear Cas' smile over the phone and it filled him with warmth, "You know, I don't feel morally sound being your distraction to shirk your responsibilities."

"Well," Dean said, "you are pretty distracting."

Cas chuckled.

Dean began vaguely folding his clothes, not really worried if they stay perfect, "What’d you have in mind?”

"I was thinking about going to the town center, pick up a few things for around the house. I need some new jeans, and I wanted to go to the bookstore to see if they have a new release I've been waiting for. Was thinking we could pick up some lunch and hang out for a bit?"

Dean folded a shirt, the sleeves uneven and the ends wrinkling, "Alright but I'm not carrying any bags."

"Fine by me, you wanna just meet me there or-"

"Nah, I'll pick you up. It'd be like a real date."

Cas chuckled again, "Alright than."

"Okay, so I'll head over?"

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are. And, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You really should do your dishes."

Dean scoffed in mock offense, "Why would I do that when I'm having lunch with you? And if I don't have any clean dishes here, then I guess I'll just have to have dinner with you too."

"Just get here," Cas laughed.

Grinning himself, Dean matched his last pair of socks, "I'll be there in 10."  
-

When Dean pulled up in front of Cas' apartment he was just descending the front steps. Cas eyed his car, letting out a whistle.

Dean leaned out the window, smiling like a child on Christmas morning, "She's a beaut, ain't she?"

Cas crossed in front of his baby and slid into the passenger seat, "Looks good. Handsome guy, handsome car. Makes sense."

Dean made a face of false offense as he pulled away from the curb, "Why, Castiel, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"Rule #1: the way to a man's heart, is through his car. So yes, it's working."

"Mission success."

Dean glanced over to take Cas in, appreciating his choice of dark wash jeans and a white button up. He looked simply edible. 

Cas caught him staring, pushing Dean's arm playfully, "Eyes on the road."

They drove for about 10 minutes over light chitchat and witty banter until they fought for parking at the town center. The place was alive with fall shoppers, all trying to prepare themselves for the winter season.

When Dean cut off the engine, he laid a hand in Cas' arm, stopping him from getting out, "I have to warn you, if I'm going to be forced to shop through big crowds of annoying people, I'm going to hold your hand."

The other man perked up at this, "Good, I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Yeah, exactly, there are a lot of people out there."

"Exactly."

They were silent for a moment before Cas leaned in to kiss him tenderly, enjoying the feeling. It amazes Dean, how rough and sharp Cas could be, only to reveal a soft and compassionate nature a moment later.

Cas leaned back, attempting to get out of the car again before Dean pulled him back down, "wait," he smashed their lips back together again and laughed into this one as Cas jabbed at his sides in mock annoyance.

They exited the car, on the second floor of a local parking garage. Walking down the stairs, Dean couldn't help but notice what a nice day it was. The sun was shining brightly, leaves scattering the street. Sure it was cold out but when Cas glances back at him to make sure he was still behind him, the electric blue of his eyes, matching the sky, made him feel warm all over.

They descended onto the street, a steady flow of people milling over the concrete stream. Dean immediately strode to Cas' side, linking arms with him and interlacing their fingers.

Cas side eyed him in amusement and Dean huffed, "What? It's cold out."

Cas shook his head, leading the way, "You're incredible."

"What?"

"Nothing. I was thinking we could look at jeans first?"

"Whatever you want. Usually I would complain about cloths shopping but it gives me an excuse to compliment your butt so-" he shrugged, "you know."

Cas laughed, "You caught me, that's the only reason I invited you. I need the validation. And I know you won't lie to me."

"How do you know I won't lie?"

"Because you're a terrible lier."

Dean made a face, "I like to think I'm just an honest man."

"Don't get me wrong, that's what I like about you."

The pair strode up to a designer looking store, something Dean would only buy one or two pairs of pants from for formal events. They navigated their way around the cluster of shoppers, scanning the wracks for Cas' preferred brands and size.

Dean found a seat between the isles, making himself comfortable as he watched his boyfriend pick out pairs.

Hm. Boyfriend.

Was that what Cas really was to him? Dean would like that. But they had never really put a definite name to what they were. To Cas he may just be regular sex, but Dean didn't want to think about that now.

Cas asked him for his opinion every so often, expressing his need for comfort and style if he was going to be paying so much for them.

He retreated to the changing rooms with four pairs, Dean trailing after him and relocating himself to one of the seats just outside of Cas' room.

The first two, Dean liked, but the buyer wasn’t in love with them.

It was when he stepped out of the changing room wearing the third that he knew Cas had already made his choice.

He stepped out with a sure, confident smile on his face, extending his arms out to let Dean see, "I think these are it."

Cas rotated in place, his smile growing when he saw Dean staring.

There was something about them that Dean agreed with. There was nothing special about them, they were form fitting and that dirty navy blue that suggested they were new. But as Dean tried to form the words to tell Cas that he liked them, he had to readjust himself in his own pants.

They looked great, sure, but it wasn't really the pants. It was the way they made Cas look in the pants. The way they made Cas feel. Cas liked them, and they made him seem more confident and sure of himself. It was the way that Cas walked in them, determined steps accompanied by a slight sway to his hips that said, 'Look at me. I'm hot and I know it.'

Dean liked it when Cas was confident in himself.

Cas bought the pants, having tried on the fourth pair just to be sure. They walked out of the store with a single bag threaded around Cas' arm, his other snaking around Dean's bicep, keeping him close. He noticed a few people watching them, most likely out of interest or disgust. Sure it was a golden-age for open sexuality, but it didn't mean people were used to seeing it. Dean didn't mind though, he liked being reminded that his own days of being self-conscious were over. And even though they had only met 2 weeks ago, he liked knowing Cas was comfortable with him in public too.

Together they walked down to the book store, a three story labyrinth of every book imaginable. Cas didn't bother browsing through the sections, opting to look up his desired read on the stores computer system.

Dean was a little surprised to see Cas look up: The Physics of SiO2 and it's Interfaces, only to find out that they did not yet have it.

Physics? Cas wanted to pick up a book on physics? For fun? Just because he wanted to read it? 

He filed away that little bit of information, pretending to examine a row of sci-fi novels.

They stopped at a diner on the edge of the square, advertising their signature burgers. They got a booth for two, conversation flowing easily. Dean talked about his family, his younger brother and parents, enjoying the way Cas seemed enthralled in his animated story telling. Dean probed him about the book he had been looking for, coaxing Cas into telling him a little bit about his college life.

Evidently, Cas had been majoring in biophysics, a field of science that Dean knew little about. In fact, the more Cas talked about his studies in quantum mechanics, the more Dean was confused. Because he thought it was all just science. Did there really need to be so many sub-fields?

He was sure that the conversation was slow on Cas' end, having to stop and try to explain every large word that he used. Most of it flew over his head but he got the general idea of what his date was talking about.

Dean didn't mind so much. He began purposely asking questions, if only to see the way Cas' eyes lit up and his speed of talking increased as he went into details of his school days.

When Dean asked why he decided to take a leave from school, when he was obviously so passionate about it, he shut down, waving the question away and changing the subject. He didn't pry, but he really wanted to know what the answer was now.

The day was spent with a lot of walking around and goofing off. After eating some burgers, which were not as great and the advertisement said, the pair made their was back to Cas' place just before sundown. 

He could hardly believe that he wasted the day away so quickly, his stomach filling up with fuzz when Cas invited him in.

They opted to watch a movie, cuddled up on the couch after ordering a pizza for dinner.

Dean was pushed up against the wall of the cushions, Cas laying down in front of him, an arm wrapped around his waist. He rested his head on the crown of the other man's head, Star Wars Return of the Jedi playing on the tv. 

Dean absentmindedly stroked his thumb over Cas' clothed abdomen, the other man melting into his embrace. He was admittedly sleepy, his eyes lulling as he watched Luke Skywalker and Han Solo battle the pit monster on Tatooine. 

He breathed deeply and the smell of vanilla shea butter caressed his senses. He hummed in contentment, tightening his hold on the warm body beside him, "You smell good."

"I shower."

There was silence as Dean settled, his lips forming around a question before he could process it, "What are we?"

"Hm?"

"Us. What is this?"

Cas was silent for a long time, his head turning so he could see Dean in his peripherals as he contemplated, "What do you want to be?"

It was Dean's turn to think, his eyes still watching the action on the screen but his mind floating miles away, "Earlier, when we were shopping, I thought of you as my boyfriend."

Cas was still watching out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to continue.

Dean took a deep breath, the smell of shea butter filling his nostrils again, "I liked it. I liked it a lot actually. But if that's not what you want then I don't want to get my hopes up."

Cas turned so he was laying on his back, a quarter of his form hanging off the couch. He rested a hand on Dean's chest to keep himself from falling, his other hand tucked behind his head. He looked up at Dean with an overflowing amount of life, his lips turned up a fraction, like he was trying not to smile, "You thought of me as your boyfriend?"

Dean broke eye contact, searching off into space, "Yeah. But I didn't want to get my hopes u-"

Cas leaned up to peck him on the lips, "Will you be my boyfriend, Dean?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the sheer cliché snappiness of the moment, his eyes darting around before finally settling back on his target. When he replied, his voice was low and content, "Hm, well, I'll have to think about it. Yeah, okay, I think I can do that. Yes, yes I'll be your boyfriend."

Cas smiled up at him, bringing their lips back together to simply seal the deal. 

Cas turned his head back to watch the movie, the conversation at an end.

Or so Dean thought. A few minutes went by before Cas was grinning ear to ear, trying to hold in a laugh. Without looking at him, barely a whisper of contained humor, Cas said, "Will you be my daddy too?"

Cas was trying not to laugh at his own joke but lost it when Dean buried his face in the crook of his neck with laughter. He poked and prodded at Cas' sides, teasing him for making such a cheap joke.

"Oh, I'll be your daddy." He shifted over Cas, bringing their lips back together. The other man shuffled beneath him, wrapping an arm around his back and over his neck, kissing back.

The pair made out for a good 20 minutes, until the buzzer rang, indicating the arrival of their pizza.

They sat side by side, knees and shoulders pressed together on the couch as they ate, enjoying the rest of the movie.

When it was over, the end credits playing the series classic score, Dean looked over to see Cas laying back against the couch, nodding off.

He cleared up a bit of the mess, surprised to see that Cas did not stir. Be leaned over, kissing his lips, coaxing him awake.

"Hey, I should get going." Dean said, reluctantly as Cas blinked tiredly up at him.

They said their goodnights, a single parting kiss turning into another short make-out session by the front door.

As Dean descended the stairs, the fleeting idea struck him that he was officially, not a single man. The idea would usually be crushing to him, a weight of commitment holding him down. He did feel that familiar lace of something impending, something he wasn't sure about, but it was overpowered by the joy of being accepted.  
-  
Dean sat, admittedly nervous, on the foot of Castiel's bed. The bed that he had already defiled and watched Cas defile over and over again.

Cas was currently in the bathroom, doing his 'pre-prep', insisting that he do it in private to avoid Dean jumping his bones. Cas was probably right. However, that just gave Dean more time to dwell on his nerves.

Together, they had set up three camcorders, placing them on tripods, their lenses cleaned. Cas had walked him through how to set up the lighting system and what he considered a standard set up.

Cas emerged from the other room, looking relatively normal and well put together. 

Ass. How could he look so perfect, when Dean was trying not to have a panic attack? Maybe he wasn't cut out for this.

Cas' lips turned up into a warm grin when he zeroed in, making a bee-line for him. The lights where already on, blinding the outside world around him and it made him feel like he was in an observation tank.

Cas glanced at the fold out screen on the center camera, flipping a switch on the settings and then nodding to himself. He stepped over one of the power cables and approached the bed, running a hand trough Dean's hair, "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Even if we do film it, we don't have to send it out. Not until you sign the waver."

Dean nodded, looking up through his lashes at Cas. The lights around him illuminated the other unnaturally, the filtered light outlining him in an almost angelic silhouette. He skimmed a thumb over the inside of Cas' wrist, "I know. But, I'm not going to think about it now. I want to do this. And if I hate it after its done, then..."

"Then we can burn it. Or- if you just want to keep it..."

Dean laughed, "That does make me feel a bit better." He took a deep breath, nodding again, "alright, let's do this thing."

"Hold on," Cas said, both hands coming up to fix Dean's hair, styling it. He pulled at the collar of Dean's button up, straightening it. He took a moment to cup Dean's face in both hands, laying a quick, reassuring kiss on his lips.

Cas retreated behind the first camera. Before he hit record, he looked back up at Dean, "Just remember Dean, at any point you want to stop, just tell me and we'll stop. I need you to be honest with me, if there is any point that you don't want to do this, than we won't."

He couldn't help but smile as he nodded, taming his nerves. 

Cas hit record on all three cameras, three red lights coming on to indicate that the show was on the road. Cas circled back to the front one, pausing a second behind the center camera before he came to sit down next to Dean on the bed. The man wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand coming to run a path up and down Dean's thigh.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet a fresh face."

Dean smiled, his eyes glued to the side of Cas' face, focusing on how his lips formed around every word. It was amazing to watch how quickly Cas set into this. Naturally, he was not afraid to be center stage and take the lead and for that, Dean was grateful.

Cas turned to find him staring, bringing their lips together. He quickly deepened the kiss and for a moment Dean forgot all about the cameras and the blinding lights. There was just Cas and the tenderness of his lips on his, encouraging him, guiding him, keeping him safe.

Dean brought a hand up to cup Cas' cheek, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips so Cas could sink his tongue in.

They kissed for a few minutes, carried away, as their hands began to roam. 

Cas pulled back, his kiss-swollen lips pulled up in the most charming grin. He sat up, dipping a finger under Dean's shirt and caressing his skin, "Schootch up. Back against the headboard."

Dean followed his order, making his way to the top of the bed, his back against the cool wood of the headboard, legs stretched out. Cas crawled up the bed, crawling over his legs to lay one more kiss in his lips.

When he pulled away, Dean couldn't see anything but those blue eyes and the way the lights made him look like an angel.

His partner was looking at him like he was about to eat him alive and as he undid Dean's pants and pulled them off, he figured he wasn't too far off.

Cas sat up a moment to take off his own shirt. He bent down, forcing Dean's legs apart and swiftly pulled Dean's boxers down, his cock already hard and waiting. 

He was already breathing heavier than usual, the presence of the cameras looming in the back of his mind. Cas licked his lips, staring up at Dean in a way that said 'stay with me'. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, focusing on nothing but Cas. 

The moment his tongue darted out to lick up his shaft, that was no problem. Dean put both hands above his head, gripping at the top of the headboard for stability.

Cas took him into his mouth, moaning around his length. Dean watched him work, pupils dilated in arousal. Dean managed to refrain from bucking his hips up into that moist heat, letting his jaw fall open.

He watched as Cas bobbed his head up and down, eyes closed as he took in as much as he could without gagging. Which was a lot.

Bent over, Cas popped the button to his own pants, palming at his need through the fabric. As planned, Dean leaned over Cas as he worked, tentatively sneaking a couple of fingers beneath his waist band and pushing the pants down around his ass.

He rubbed at Cas cheeks, before running a hand up Cas' spine to rest on the nape of his neck, guiding his movements.

Cas pulled off of him for a moment to push his pants and boxers down all the way, bunching them around his ankles before kicking them off the side of the bed.

Castiel now knelt, completely naked and exposed. Dean was envious of that fearlessness and couldn't help but relish in it when Cas plunged back onto him, taking nearly all of Dean into his mouth in one go.

Dean threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan, Cas running a hand up and down his thigh to sooth him.

Cas picked up speed for a moment before he pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his cock to the other man's lips. The man broke it with his tongue, looking up at Dean as he stroked his leaking cock in one hand, asking if he was ready. Dean gave a subtle nod a lot easier than he would have imagined.

He melted when Cas released his cock, the hot weight resting against his stomach as Cas trailed both hands up his thighs. He straddled Dean, taking a hold of the collar of his button up and forcing their lips together in a filthy, wet kiss. 

All Dean could taste was himself on the other's tongue. Cas slowly undid the buttons to his shirt as they made out, Dean's hands exploring every bit of skin he could reach. 

When Cas got the last button and ran his hands up Dean's chiseled chest, he took his time in pulling his shirt off. 

All though they were both completely exposed now, Dean still felt relatively covered thanks to having Cas draped over his front. He imagined Cas had planned that, wanting to act as a barrier between him and the cameras for Dean's first time, protecting him.

He pulled Cas as close as possible in appreciation, making sure to express his gratitude in pleasure.

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas' untouched length and began pumping. The man arched into him slightly, mewling against his lips. He mouthed his approval into Dean, tangling his tongue around Dean's even deeper.

Cas pulled back, his breathing heavy. He starred into Dean's eyes, the piercing blue cutting deep into him and asking his very being if he was sure he wanted to continue. 

Dean pulled him in for one more kiss to say 'yes' and when he pulled back, Cas was ready too.

He sat up on his knees above Dean, looking down on him as he lined himself up with Dean's cock. He pushed down carefully, letting the head relax the rim of muscles there before sinking down on him. 

It was the first time they had done skin-to-skin and holy shit, if he thought Cas' ass was good before.

Cas took his entire length, seating himself on Dean's lap with a shallow moan.

He waited a moment to adjust to the new intrusion, his head back as he took steadying breathes. Dean bent in to kiss at his neck until Cas put his head down, capturing his lips.

Cas lifted up and started a slow rhythm, leaning into Dean, their mouths still working.

Dean clenched his hands around Cas' hips in pleasure, completely encased in their own little bubble.

Cas eventually pulled his lips away, resting his hands on Dean's strong shoulders and nuzzling their noses close together so he could breath. He picked up speed, unable to resist and Dean was thankful for the added friction.

As Cas built up a fast rhythm, bouncing on Dean's hungry cock, the sound of their sweat slicked skin making contact over and over again, Dean became hyper aware.

He really listened to the way Cas turned to breath in his ear, his voice rough and demanding as he slammed his hips down on him. He could feel their skin burning against one another, the primal need to fulfill their desires consuming them both. He was devoured in the way his cock felt, sensitive skin running against the hot, wet inside of his partner, plunging deeper and deeper.

What hit him the hardest however, was the awareness of the cameras. He had done a fairly good job up to this point of ignoring them but suddenly, the way they looked on camera together was all he could think about. 

His veins were suddenly shot full of thrilling adrenaline, fueling him on. He took a bruising grip on Cas' hips, meeting his partners movements with vicious thrusts. He suddenly couldn't resist the urge to slam up into his man, wanting to take everything the other had to give.

Cas gasped and moaned loudly over him, taken by surprise of Dean's sudden enthusiasm. 

What killed Dean even more was instead of just taking it, Castiel threw his head back in encouragement, fucking his hole down onto him harder, moaning, "Yes, fuck- oh yeah- harder- harder."

Dean thought he might explode from all of the pressure building up in him. All he could imagine was how this looked from the camera angles, if it looked as amazing as it felt. Dean moved his hold down to grip at Cas' ass, pulling his cheeks apart for the camera to see just how deep and fast he was going.

It was exhilarating. It was like the red lights on the front were cheering him on. Telling him to fuck harder, fuck deeper, fuck faster.

Cas still had a death grip on Dean's shoulder, one hand moved to give him better leverage on the headboard.

Dean was overwhelmed by a sudden urge, and though it was not part of their original plan, he couldn't resist.

Without warning, Dean slammed Cas onto his back, switching positions on the bed almost viciously. Cas let out a gasp in surprise, trying to get used to the new everything. He took the lead by force, the sudden need to dominate too strong. He forced Cas' legs as far apart as he could, slamming into the man beneath him with no regret. 

And when he met the other man's eyes, he was surprised to see a new kind of aroused fire burning in those ocean blue orbs. Cas liked it when Dean took charge.

He was drunk on pleasure and power, desperately chasing his orgasm.

He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of Cas' pale skin, collecting every bead of sweat. He wanted to take the other man's cock all the way into his throat, swallowing every bit of cum. He wanted Cas to cum screaming his name so loud that when he left later, all of the neighbors would stare in embarrassment. He wanted to fuck Cas' hole so wide that  it would stay open forever, leaking and ready.

He took a hold of Cas' beautiful cock, pumping it as fast as he could. A minute later and Cas nearly sobbed with his orgasm, his hands desperately clinging to him. He watched Cas' thick white cum drizzle out of his slit, shooting out to paint his own stomach. Cas moaned loudly  through it, legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

It took Dean another minute or two of fucking into Cas' limp body, never letting up his pace. He was moaning freely now, wanting the cameras to catch every fiber of pleasure and excitement he was feeling right now. He tensed up hard, pounding into Cas as deep as physically possible and holding it there as he shot his load into the man beneath him.

Cas took it greedily, tightening his legs around Dean and whispering words of encouragement and praise. When he was sure he was rung out, he pulled out, bending over Cas and running his tongue through the puddle of cum pooled up on Cas' stomach. 

Cas' breathing picked back up, his stomach retracting in and back out again as he tried to capture air, his legs falling from Dean's sides. He tried to lick up as much of Cas' seed as possible and somehow, the energy running his blood hot was not over. 

He sat up, lifting Cas' legs up off of the bed and pulled his cheeks apart, trying to implement a classic porn technique that he always saw.

He thumbed at Cas' hole until his own cum began to leak out, opening his cheeks up wide for the cameras to see. He let it run down his crack for a moment before diving to lick it up off of his skin, his tongue teasing the sensitive hole as it retracted around nothing. 

Cas let out a strangled moan as he tried to help hold his own cheeks apart. Dean sucked on the man's entrance, rimming him and tasting his own seed seep into his mouth.

He pulled off, the load still sitting in his mouth as he crawled up Cas' heaving and obviously fucked out body. He forced their lips together, sharing his spunk with his partner. Cas desperately clung to him, painfully tangling a hand in his hair and cocking his head to the side so he could kiss him as deeply as possible.

Cas let the shared cum dribble down between their lips as they kissed passionately, cleaning one another off.

His partner lavished the attention, licking at the damp smudges around Dean’s face, hands running patterns over his back. 

They breathed into one another for a moment, Dean still leaning over him, as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Castiel stared up at him in amazement, a twinge in his features that almost spelled astonishment. Cas heaved, running a hand through Dean’s now damp hair, “Wow.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle humorlessly, trying and failing, to hide his own surprise. His limbs and stomach were tingling, his hands shaking ever so slightly. 

He gazed down at Cas, searching for explanation or speculation, but when he found none, he shot up out of Cas’ hold, turning off all three cameras.

He stood a moment, still shocked, the feeling in his feet still touch-and-go. He wasn’t sure what to say, or if Cas’ even wanted him to say anything. This may be his first time but Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to just jump so far off course like that.

Cas cleared his throat, pulling the blankets over himself, “Uh- could you- mind getting the lights?”

It took him a moment to process the request, his knee locking and unlocking in anxiety, before he slowly ventured to the back of the systems, hitting the switch on both.

He still didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t meant for any of that to happen. At least not the way it had. He glanced up to see that Cas’ breathing still hadn’t calmed entirely, his blue eyes fixated on him in deep thought. 

He feels like he may have over stepped a line. Cas had explained that this whole thing would only work if they where open and honest with one another. As long as they stuck to their word, they could trust each other to supply. That if they always made sure to ask for permission first, they would never run the risk of making each other uncomfortable.

Something Dean had not thought about when he was balls deep in Cas’ delicious heat.

He stood completely naked, his softened cock hanging between his legs, “Cas, I-“

“Come lay down.”

He hesitated a moment, Cas’ stern tone spelling trouble. He felt like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs, afraid of being scolded. He knew he deserved it but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to it.

He slowly approached the unoccupied side of the bed, hesitantly lifting the cover up before slipping in, its interior warm and cozy. A stark contrast to the way he felt inside.

The tingling in his limbs had stopped, but the hot tangle in his stomach did not.

Too scared to speak, he sat there, awkwardly, waiting for Cas to just explode already.

He did not, however, explode. The man beside him waited. He let his breathing settle back down to normal before he reached out, a hand tentatively and almost cautiously rubbed his forearm.

He could tell Dean was in turmoil, unable to speak about what had just happened. He tried to sooth him for a minute before his voice punctured the wall of silence. “What was that about?”

Instead of scolding, Cas’ voice was smooth and sweet like honey. Like a parent asking their child about a bad dream that they had had.

Dean focused on his breathing, searching for the words to explain his near 180 in character. He didn’t want to leave Cas waiting so he opened his mouth, hoping that the words would come to him, “I don’t- I don’t know.”

He was quiet for a long while, “I’m sorry.” He whispered, having never encountered a self reflection of persona like this before.

There was a long pause before Cas leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth, the first that Dean could not bring himself to reciprocate. He felt awful, like he had betrayed Cas in some way. Yet, at the same time, it was as if some deep dark beast within him had finally been fed. 

Cas scooted closer to him, the warmth from his creamy thighs radiating off of the sheets. His hand moved from Dean’s forearm to his leg, rubbing little circles just above his knee. “It’s okay. Hey, it’s okay.”

Dean finally forced himself to look at him, something dreadful running up the back of his spine, “Did I- Did I hurt you? When I…” He trailed off, not sure how to talk about it out loud. When he replayed it in his mind, the gasp that left Cas’ mouth when he flipped him sounded almost painful.

“No, no, I was just- surprised was all. We hadn’t exactly talked about doing that.”

“I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry. I know I need to follow the plan-“ It was pouring out of him now, “I shouldn’t have- I know it was wrong. I was just so caught up in the whole thing. It’s not fair to you, you did everything to make sure I was okay with this and I didn’t even think-“ he buried his face in one of his palms, “Shit- I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, don’t apologize. If you apologize then I…”

“What?”

“Then I feel dirty for admitting that I liked it…”

Dean looked back up, eyeing Cas, “Seriously?”

“It’s fucked up. But yes.”

Silence fell back over them. Dean felt a bit better with Cas’ words, in fact, it had ignited something else. Among the tangle of that unfamiliar feeling still balled up in his stomach, a tiny fire was lit, one that relished Cas’ approval of what he had done. 

He slouched a bit in bed, snaking an arm around Cas’ shoulder and pulling him closer. Cas curled up to him easily, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder, his fingertips now running trails up his chest. 

They basked in the afterglow, Dean still trying to sort out his thoughts when Cas split the silence once again, “So, what happened?”

Dean’s nerves spiked at his words, but not in the same way they had before. This time, it was almost excitement.

“I don’t know. I mean when you started the cameras, I thought I was about to hurl. You kissed me and I kinda forgot about it for a while. You were- you know giving me a blowjob and I was kinda just riding out the feeling.”

“And then?”

“I told you, I don’t know. It was like- something just opened up in side of me- the closer I got. I had totally tuned the cameras and lights out but- I was close to finishing and then- then all of a sudden, the cameras where the only thing I could think about. Well- I mean, obviously I was thinking about you. But-“ he took a breath, shaking his head as he searched for the words to explain, “It was almost like I was out of my body. Like I was a viewer, watching from the outside. And- As a viewer, I just wanted to see more. Somehow- I was even more turned on by the idea of the cameras videoing.”

Cas hummed, “That’s not unnatural Dean.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. Sounds like being recorded is just your kink. It happens all the time. That’s why people make sex-tapes. It’s thrilling. Like those people who screw with the blinds open because they hope someone will see them.”

“Huh-“

“In fact-“ Cas nuzzled his neck, “Why do you think I still do it?”

“Huh?”

“Honestly, I could get a normal job. It’s not that hard. But- I told you before. I tried to quit but I just couldn’t. Being filmed is like doing drugs. It gets me high. Its… addicting.”

“Oh.”

“And it sounds like to me, that you seem to get dominate when your high. That’s why you top.”

Dean thought about that for a long while, a question forming, “Does that mean- that you get submissive?”

Cas smiled against his skin, “Yeah, I’ll admit it. When things are like that, and the blood is rushing 100 miles an hour… all I want is to be taken in every way possible. I want to be used. I like it when someone takes control of me. That’s my kink. So you could say…” Cas paused, “That we fit together rather well in that regard.”

“Um- I guess so. But… Are you sure? That that was okay?”

Cas lightly trailed his nails down Dean’s chest, a hum of approval vibrating through his throat, “Baby, that was more than okay. That was- unbelievable. I liked that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments! And, if you're interested in more Destiel fun, follow me on Tumblr @fallenangels4rightiousmen


	6. Virgin Dom Takes A Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always strange seeing yourself from the other end of a camera.

This had not been the conversation he had expected to have when he picked up the phone.

_"Dean?_ "

"Hm?"

" _Are you coming, or what?_ "

"Oh, uh, yeah."

There was silence for a moment that nearly stretched into awkwardness. Dean couldn't help the tension that had built up in his leg, causing it to bounce in discomfort. 

" _You know, you don't have to if you don't want to..._ "

"It's not- it's just kinda a big step. And... And I guess I just wasn't expecting it to come so soon." He breathed, "but, how will I know if I don't see it, right?"

There was something squirming in his gut, a distasteful curling wrapping around his insides. " _Right._ "

 Cas' voice was calm and comforting on the other end of the line, as if he were scared to spook him. For that, Dean was grateful.

 He drove over to Cas' place, taking a little longer than necessary to get out of his car. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the footage. He did. It was just that confusing, excited, nervousness turning his vision hazy, the kind that made you want to bolt, even if you knew you would feel so good once it was over.

Cas had taken the privilege of putting together a 'rough cut', something that he insists is just a first draft of what the final product would look like. 

Dean was always up for porn. But porn that he was literally in? It's going to take little getting used to.

His knocks were insistent, the ridiculous idea that if someone saw him standing out in the hallway, they would somehow be able to read his mind, playing in his head.

When Cas did answer, Dean pushed his way in, securing the door behind him. A dark eyebrow was raised at Dean's obvious skittishness, but lightly chapped lips where placed over his in greeting anyway. Dean would be lying if he said the tepid sensation didn't ease him, just a bit. 

"Hey."

Dean tried to smile, "Hey. So um-"

Cas leaned in to cut his words short, a far more heated kiss swallowing up his thoughts. When the slick occupation of Cas' lips began to kneed him like a message, Cas pulled away. He wore a smile as he looked up at him, voice low and full of gravel, "sorry, I've been watching footage all evening."

Dean chuckled awkwardly, unsure of what to say, his head shaking as he ran his hands up and down Cas' arms.

Cas led him by the hand to his room, his laptop lying open on the bed. "You hungry?"

Dean took a deep breath. The nerves were back, "I don't think it'll stay down."

Cas released him, motioning him towards the bed before turning on his heals, "Alright, but I'm making popcorn. Get cozy."

Dean scoffed, "What? We're not watching a movie, Cas." 

"It's your first time on-camera performance. This calls for snacks." Cas swiftly exited, the door hanging open between them. 

Dean rested his hands on his hips, shaking his head as he eyed the carpet. How the hell had this become his life?

With a defeated shrug to himself, Dean kicked off his boots and situated himself on the bed. Fully stretched out, he crossed his ankles and rested his arms over his eyes, breathing in. 

The last time he had been here the air had been thick with sweat and sex. A side of Dean, pulled out over these very sheets, that he didn't recognize. A part that was vicious and demanding, taking whatever he desired. A part that scared him a little. 

But holly shit had it been good. The two had practically passed out from exhaustion the moment the cameras had been shut off, their conversation coming to an end, and blankets had been pulled over them. It was surreal. Like being high, and he had never wanted to come down.

It made it all the more real when he had dazedly woken in the early hours of the morning, the sun just barely peeking through the blinds. He woke to blissful warmth encasing his entire back, an arm wrapped snugly around him. It was almost enough to ignore the numb tingle pecking at the nerve endings of his right leg. Almost. 

He turned in the embrace, nuzzling his head beneath Cas' stubbly chin. He couldn't help but let the strong beat of the other mans' heart lull him back to sleep. It was all he really remembered from the aftermath.

Dean ran a hand over his face, whipping his third eye clean. A glance at Cas' laptop told him the other man had been busy. The screen was still illuminated, dozens of tabs opened on writing docs and whatever editing program Cas had installed. The viewing window for the video was black, hiding the actual images themselves as Dean eyed it wearily. Seriously, how the hell had this become his life?

A beeping noise from the other room caught his attention, drawing his gaze to the open door. He saw Cas round the corner of the kitchen with the bag of popcorn and an empty bowl. The man set the container down on the dining table as he shook the bag and opened it, pouring its buttery contents into the bowl. As he discarded the package, Dean's eyes roamed over the plane that was his boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile as Cas nearly knocked the popcorn off the table, stumbling to catch the few salty kernels that nearly escaped before he popped them into his mouth.

Oh right, that's why.

Cas re-entered the bedroom, handing Dean the bowl as he crawled in next to him. He picked up his laptop, clearing out some of the tabs as he wiped his oily hand on his sweatpants. He clicked the full screen button, checking the volume before resting the computer a reasonable distance away. 

Cas cast his piercing gaze on to him, his finger hovering above the space bar, "You ready?"

It was a far deeper question than intended, Dean taking one final deep breath before nodding. "I'm no editor but this is generally what we got." Cas hit play before snuggling up close to him, resting his head on Dean's chest as he reached for a handful of popcorn. 

The screen was black for a moment before the familiar scene came into play. 

It was weird seeing it from this perspective, the room looking oddly lit, movie like, almost. 

He watched as Cas came into frame, fitting himself to Dean's side as he gave his quick Intro. The nervousness on Dean's face of that day is obvious on the screen. He didn't remember fidgeting that much.

He watched as Cas guided their lips together, tongues winding and desperate. The camera cut between a couple of angles, capturing each side of their experience. He glanced down at his Cas, his eyes captivated as he chewed on popcorn.

He watched as Cas instructed him to the head of the bed, crawling over him to kiss him some more.  

Dean's lips parted as he saw the back view of Cas taking his shirt off, his member twitching ever so slightly in interest. He was mesmerized by the computer version of Cas' back, tracing the lines of his spine with his gaze.

He shifted on the bed when Cas pulled off his pants for him before dipping down to lick a stripe up his cock. Dean's own face was now open to the camera, his jaw slack as the Cas on the screen worked on him. 

His own Cas brought a hand up to trail paths along his side, knowing that the extra contact was working for him. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched himself pull Cas' pants down. His jeans were straining now. Maybe this wasn't the most conventional idea.

He watched on, however, unable to take his eyes from the screen. He re-lived the moment Cas straddled him, stripping off both of their remaining clothing. 

He tensed for a moment when a firm hand cupped and messaged his growing interest through his pants. A quick glance down and a chuckle from his boyfriend pinpoints the culprit. 

The next thing he knows, the Cas on screen begins to ride him, while the one beside him mouths sloppily at his neck, his hand encouraging him to full erection.

He takes back what he thought before. This was the best idea ever. Dean searches out Cas' thigh, running a palm over it in gratitude.

When the scene picks up in intensity, Cas unbuttons his pants, his popcorn bowl now pushed off to the side of the bed. His Cas snuck a hand in his pants, gripping him firmly, while the other tugged the clothing down just enough to free him. He alternated between nipping seductively and sucking harshly at exposed skin, while he built up a steady rhythm on his cock.

When the video got to the part where Dean flipped their positions, he nearly lost it. 

The video was just as intense as the act itself. He watched in utter mesmerizing captivation as he brutally pounded into Cas, who threw his head back towards the camera in ecstasy. He looked so desperate, so openly willing to let Dean take everything and anything he wanted. He clutched at Dean, trying to find purchase anywhere he could. 

The Cas beside him moved up his neck, licking just behind his ear before biting at his earlobe, his speed of rubbing over Dean's dick increasing. 

He buried a hand in Cas hair, letting strangled puffs of air escape his lips and words formed in the shape of Cas' name.

He could feel the man smiling against his heated flesh, relishing in the noises he manages to pull from him.

He came quickly, Cas mouthing encouragement against him, the video still playing.

As he rode out his orgasm, he watched himself pound into Cas' limp form, wet cum shining in a sticky mess between them. His Cas held his grip, occasionally squeezing Dean's spent cock with slow overstimulating strokes. He didn't stop kissing paths over his skin as the video faded out, the memory of how strong that orgasm had felt ghosting the one he had just had. 

Cas was rocking against him, his own need painfully obvious against his leg. He couldn't help the stupid grin that pulled at his lips anymore than he could help the need to help get Cas off too. 

Dean tugged on his hair lightly pulling him up for a kiss on the lips. He forced his tongue into the other man's mouth, squeezing Cas' thigh insistently. He grabbed Cas' black screened laptop, setting it on the bedside table. Laughing as he crawled over the man, Dean bracketed his legs over the others' in an almost lazy passion.

Cas wound a hand into his hair, the other releasing his limp member in favor of pawing light scratches over his bicep. 

He kisses Cas with force, the promise of a returned favor lighting a fire between them. Cas couldn't help his attempt for friction, bucking up into him for more. "What'd I tell you?" Cas bit out between kisses.

Dean hummed pleasurably into the next kiss, fumbling for the button on the other man's pants. He kissed a path down Cas' neck, lifting his shirt up to nip at his chest as well. Cas moaned out his approval when Dean bit down on the sharp angle of his hip bone as he pulled his pants and boxers down. 

Without a second thought, Dean took Cas' throbbing cock into his mouth, setting up a quick pace. He made sure to twirl his tongue over the head when the space allowed but was left in awe when he glanced up.

Cas had already been watching him work, his stentoriously blue eyes shining bright against the white of the room. His partner folded his arms behind his head, disciplining himself into not touching. He watched Dean with parted lips, committing to memory the way his mouth looked stretched out around his cock. 

Dean shut his eyes, focusing on the way it felt to have Cas' skin drag across his tongue, a show being put on for Cas' pleasure. He felt the other man's breathing steadily increase until he tensed, the first few drops of a hot reward being produced. Cas must have unwound his hands as Dean pulled off, opening his eyes.

He ran a hand over the nape of Dean’s neck, kneading at the muscles there. He pumped Cas' cock with a damp hand, milking him of his orgasm with the head close to his lips. 

He lapped up the given load, not minding that some of it dribbled down his chin and hung there. Cas lay back on the bed, his breathing irregular but content. Dean crawled up him, laying a trail of kisses on his way back up, making sure to smear the cum still dripping.

He rested his weight on the other man, something crunching beneath them. Further examination showed it to be popcorn, some having spilled out from the bowl tipping over slightly. Cas chuckled to himself deeply, "porn-corn," picking up a couple of crushed crumbs for them to share. Dean shook his head at Cas' petty joke but accepted them anyway.

Cas wound his arms around him, bringing him back down for a kiss as he smiled. When they finally pulled back, Dean couldn't help but hum in contentment. Okay, he had been stupid to question it before. Dating a porn star was awesome.

-

After getting Dean's approval and having him sign a legal consent document, Cas had the raw footage sent out. Dean had sat with Cas over breakfast as he chatted with his editor on the phone, explaining that he put together a general outline so the 'new guy' could see. Dean frowned slightly when he was referred to this way, playing with his cereal in his bowl. How many 'new guys' had there been?

Well, Dean supposed not that many, considering he had seen most of Cas' videos. There was the British dude, that guy with the obnoxiously pretty face, the older blond guy who was into dominating, and the guy in the leather jacket. That wasn't that many. Considering Cas had been doing this for a few years now. That was a rather small circle Dean had to tell himself.

He listened to Cas hack out the details, running over numbers for frame sizes, key tag words that should be included, things to emphasize on in the video. When the guy on the other end received the files, Cas had chances a glance at him as he confirmed that 'yes, he is SUPER hot'. Dean felt his face burn a little bit but returned to his breakfast.

His interest was, however, struck when he listened to Cas explain to this guy that they were a couple. He laughed at something his editor said and caught Dean's questionable look. 

Cas would later explain that people absolutely kill for real life couple porn.

-

Days went by in a haze at work. The sudden idea that he would soon be going viral flashing into his head at random times. It was distracting to say the least, conversations with his boss Bobby being cut short due to his brain going into sudden panic mode. 

The only thing that eased his stage fright were the nights that he shared with Cas. 

When he had agreed to do this, he imagined that life would somehow become sexually crazy but that wasn't the case. A lot of the days were spent mundanely hanging out, having dinner at one another's place and watching movies. They would occasionally go out, picking up things at the market or spending Dean's free days at the movies or in the downtown area. 

All things considered, Dean still didn't get to spend as much time with him as he would like. They didn't always spend the night, leaving their separate beds empty and void. Even so, Dean still enjoyed the free space to stretch out and not have to worry about crushing anyone.

It wasn't until a week later that Dean's cellphone pinged at work with a text from Cas, containing nothing but a link. There was no explanation needed, the main page being 'x-videos' speaking for itself. He waited until he could take a bathroom break to press the link, his phone redirecting him to a web page filled with pornographic advertisements. He didn't play the video but he glanced at the queued up video image of Cas on his back with himself leaning over the other

The title 'Virgin Dom Takes A Vacation'


	7. Congratulations! You're A Star!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas convinces Dean that a 'celebration' is in order for successfully producing his first video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content, but then again, you already knew that

"Virgin?! I am not a virgin!"

"Hey, I know that!"

"Then why the hell does it say virgin?"

"I didn't name it Dean. Besides, it means 'camera' virgin. Not virgin-virgin" 

"Well, how the hell will anybody know that? When I see a porno, and it says 'virgin' in the title, I know it means somebody is loosing their V-card!"

"I know that, Dean. But people eat that kinda crap up. Gabe is just trying to market us the best way he can. I am perfectly aware that you are no virgin."

Dean sat at his dining room table, grumbling darkly to himself. Cas was flitting about, putting groceries that he had bought for their dinner away. 

"Besides Dean, what does it really matter? People aren't going to read into it, chances are they will totally forget the name by the time they click on the next video, they are still going to get off on it and it’s still better money in our pocket. It's a business."

"It's a pandering business."

"That's true."

Dean grumbled as he picked the pealing paint of the table, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

 Cas rested a hand on his shoulder in passing, "No it does not."

Dean sighed, by 2 o'clock the next evening, the video had already gained nearly 2,000 views and a few hundred likes. Dean had quickly discovered that Cas had a 'fan base', people who, like Dean himself, kept up to date on his latest videos. Dean had skimmed through the comments, variations of 'holly shit that is so hot', 'fucked him so hard', and 'who's the new guy?' Littering the page. It had been strange but faintly humbling to see so many people asking the pair to make more videos together. Dean wasn't used to having his sex life made public, yet there was a strange flow of pride from all of the positive feedback. There had also been a couple of bad reviews, spammers criticizing the quality and performance of the video. Cas had had to convince him that he was taking it far too personally.

The week wasn't even half over and Dean was already chomping at the bit for a day off. After returning to Cas' place for a "celebration" dinner, Dean just wanted to sleep. The hours at the garage coupled with Dean's new found source of income was driving him into an early grave. He was just happy Cas offered to cook this insistent meal, claiming that it was a very special occasion. 

Dean sat, contemplating the rest of the week still ahead of him when Cas snuck up behind him, trailing a comforting hand over his shoulder.

He let it linger, a schooled smile caressing Dean's tired mind. Cas pulled up one of his mahogany style chairs, sitting close, his eyes never wondering, "So, how you feeling?"

Dean huffed in amusement, "Physically, emotionally, or Spiritually?"

Cas' smile spread, reaching his eyes in a way that made Dean melt a little. He would fight the world every day to keep that look on his boyfriends face.

The other man dipped his head, his voice a silk sack filled with gravel, "All of the above. It's a big thing. And I know after my first time I was pretty much a wreck for a month."

"I don't think I'm that bad," Dean chuckled, "I just don't feel like it's real, like maybe it's just this dark fantasy buried in my head."

"Well, if it helps, you were fantastic, people seem to love you- love what you did."

"What about you?" There was still this small part of Dean that was afraid.

"What about me?"

"Did you really love what I did? 

Cas took a long moment to answer, his head straightening out as he took Dean in. His smile, however, never faltered, "like you wouldn't believe." 

His voice was smooth and unaffected, Dean's self-consciousness taking over, "didn't sound so sure there." He played it with a chuckle, too new at this to know how far Cas' limits were.

He let out a small laugh, "Trust me, I'm sure. It's just-" Cas sighed, "people haven't always been excepting of my sexual preference coupled with my appetite. I just don't want you to think I'm some kind of freak."

Dean rested a hand over Cas' thigh, "Honey, I could never think that. Besides, like I said before, I guess that makes me a freak too."

-

 

Half way through a homemade dinner of the most amazing pizzas made from scratch found the pair laughing uncontrollably. They sat at the table, but somehow, their chairs seemed to gravitate towards one another.

Dean was desperately trying not to make a slob of himself by spitting out his mouth full of soda in laughter.

The blue eyed man beside him had to set down his food in fear of dropping it, gasping for breath, "Okay- okay- Drew Carry... Or Chris Farley?"

Dean finally managed to swallow the drink in his mouth, burning as it counter attacked the air searching for a way out, "What? No! I love them both- like, why would anybody want to fight either of them?"

Cas pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Hey you got me with Tina Fey and Melissa McCarthy!" 

"I can't even- Cas- no!"

"Come on! Pick one to fight!" 

Dean was laughing so hard, no noise coming out as the mental image of starting a physical fight with either of the legendary comedians played in his head, "I just- have this image of- of Farley screaming 'COME ON' as I come at him."

Cas giggled, smacking the table top as he did his best Chris Farley impersonation, "Oh! That's gonna leave a mark." Which was terrible.

Coming from Cas however, made it the funniest thing he had ever heard, he burst out in a fit of laughter, nearly spilling his drink.

Cas threw his hands up, knowing that the attempt had been a failure, "Just pick one!"

"Fine!" Dean had to breath for a moment, "fine, I'd take Drew Carry, only because he sometimes says things that I could fight, but Farley is just too ridiculous." 

Cas nodded, taking a nip from his loaded pizza slice. One thing, Dean had noticed, that he and Cas had in common was a love for 'dumpster' style pizza, vast amounts of meats and sauce and various vegetables weighing down every slice.

Dean grinned around a large bite of his own pizza, humming to himself as a new one came to mind, "Okay, if you could only save one of the Chris' from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which one would it be?"

"Wait, save? Like the rest of them die?"

"Hypothetically, yes."

"Okay, so-" Cas held up his hand to count, "Chris Evens, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt?"

"Yeah."

Cas dropped his hand, loudly smacking against his thigh in emphasis, a double sided smile still on his lips, "Why would you do that?"

Dean let out fake maniacal laughter, "Because I am EVIL"

"You are- seriously- I can't- I can't just CHOOSE one, I love all the Chris'!"

"Everybody does. This is a two player game, sir! Now choose your next words carefully."

Cas made a strained face at him, digging into his pizza to stall for time.

Dean tapped his finger on the table top in over exaggeration, loving the way Cas chuckled and shook his head at him, "We-ell?"

Cas let out a sigh, "okay, so- I hate you. Just so you know. But- I think I'd have to go with... Evens?"

Dean let out a barking laugh, "Seriously? I was so sure you were gonna pick Hemsworth!"

"Why is that?" Cas flicked a stray pics of ground sausage at him.

"I don't know; I feel like he's your type? I mean, did you SEE him in Snow White and the Huntsman? Damn. The rest of the movie was

crap but holly shit that man is a

dream."

"The movie wasn't that bad, I liked the story and their adaptation of the dwarfs."

"Debatable."

"Chris Evens is just an adorable butterball, the world wouldn't be the same without him."

"I'll give you that."

Dean stuffed the rest of his slice in his mouth, making a satisfied noise. Cas squished his face in a mixture of amusement and disgust, "Sexy."

He tried to reply a form of confirmation, his words meshing into an incoherent mumble.

"Easy there killer, the pizza is already dead, it's not going anywhere." Cas laughed.

After chewing thoroughly, Dean swallowed the delicious slice, taking a sip of his drink, "It's so good. I've decided that you have to cook more often, I live for this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well, I'm not as good of a cook as you, maybe we can make it a collaborative effort?"

"I'm always down for that. Just means you have to have dinner with me more often."

Cas wore a sweet smile, "I'd like that." His look lingered on Dean for a long moment, causing him to fidget a little in his seat, "What?" 

Cas shrugged halfheartedly, his eyes darting away, always returning to him as the look spread, "I don't know... I like spending time with you. It's weird, I was just thinking how things seemed to be so different before we met."

The mechanic felt his face heat up a little at that, "Yeah, me too. I'm just happy I took the risk of talking to you in line at the market."

"Yeah."

"I mean, it wasn't like I had anything else to do," Dean shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play mock-cool, "And you were just so breathtaking... No homo."

Cas laughed, reaching over to lightly smack him on the arm, "You were almost romantic there."

Dean joined his fit, "Yeah, Woo-" he pretended like he was shaking off cobwebs from his arms, "that was close. We can't have that."

Cas' smile reached his eyes as he stood up to take his empty plate into the kitchen. Dean downed the rest of his drink before following, a pep in his step. Cas graciously accepted his plate, brushing off the crumbs into the trash. 

"I'm just going to wash these dishes up real quick."

Dean hummed in confirmation, retreating back to the table to pick up Cas' own forgotten cup. A thin layer of soda still sat at the bottom engulfing the melting ice, "Hey, you done with your drink?"

"Yeah," Cas' un-bodied voice replied, "Mind bringing it?" 

Dean answered by doing just that, finishing off Cas' drink for him and pouring the ice out into the empty side of the sink before he set it in the side with dishes as Cas filled it with water.

Dean hung back, watching Cas work, the other man's sleeves rolled up around his forearms. He admired the curve of his boyfriends back as his shoulder blades flexed, working leisurely. 

As cliché as it was, Dean couldn't help but stalk up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and placing a kiss against the pale nape of his exposed neck. Cas hummed his appreciation, diligently working. With his belly full, Dean could feel his eyelids growing heavy, resting his head on Cas' shoulder, "Want any help?"

Cas took a soothing breath, his form melting into Dean's embrace, "No, I got it. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Dean smiled against his clothed skin, pecking along the line of his shirt, he couldn't help his happiness if he tried.

"You know you're amazing right?"

Cas chuckled, "Gotta take care of my man."

Dean shared his chuckle, resting his forehead against the crook where the other man's neck met his shoulder, "your man?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm like a cat. You fed me once and now you're stuck with me."

Dean rolled his hips lightly, his usual problem with being so close to the other man arising once again, "I've always wanted a cat." He lay a pool of open mouthed kisses on Cas' neck playfully, swaying them slightly in place. 

Dean trailed up to nip at Cas' earlobe, grinning to himself, "Me-ow."

Cas laughed at him, playing along with a sexual purr. He rolled his hips back into Dean's growing interest, pulling a content sigh from him.

"Dinner and a show?" Dean hummed in his ear.

"Careful, otherwise you're cleaning 'em. I can't do all the work around here."

"Don't worry, baby," Dean trailed a hand downward, taking a firm grip of Cas dick through his pants, "You won't be." 

He could feel the excitement radiating off of the other man, "I like it when you call me 'baby'."

Cas stacked the last dish to dry, briefly patting his damp hands on his pants as the dirty water drained from the sink. He quickly took Dean's hand, leading him to the living room couch. He pulled Dean down with him as he lay back, forming their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

They took their time, licking into one another's mouths as the lingering taste of dinner dissipated between them, leaving nothing but the distinct taste of one another on their tongues. The pace didn't quicken, neither man wanting their time to be over. It felt like forever as they made out, like they were two conjoined atoms floating away in the vast eons of the cosmos. It was like floating on air, gravity no longer dictating them as time passed, ascending them to the clouds. They were in a place where all matters of time and space ceased to exist. They were infinite.

In reality, only about 20 minutes had passed by the time Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. He bent down to peck Cas in the lips one more time, both of their cocks painfully hard in their pants as they ground into each other. 

Out of breath, Dean gazed down over Cas' red swollen lips, dilated eyes meeting his, "What do you want?" he swooped in for another kiss, "Anything. It's your turn to be selfish."

Cas smiled up at him, his eyes wandering as he wracked his brain. As Cas decided, Dean occupied his time by grinding down on his boyfriend as he stole another kiss.

Cas bit his lip in contemplation, his eyes glancing down before returning to his, "Anything?"

Dean showed teeth, "Anything."

"It sounds a little stupid."

He nipped eagerly at Cas' throat, licking over the little abused marks he left behind, "I love stupid."

"Alright, but you can't make fun of me."

He trailed upward, sucking at the underside of the other man's jaw, "Never."

Cas pushed at his chest gingerly, guiding him to sit up, "Put your leather jacket back on," It was Cas' turn to steal a kiss, "boots too."

Dean rose an interested eyebrow at him, pulling a face as he shot up. He loved dating a porn-star.

He scrambled back into his jacket and boots as he was told, all of which had been stored by the front door. When he got back it was to find Cas shirtless, shucking off his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. Both of Dean's eyebrows shot up at the sight, Cas' throbbing cock laying thick and heavy against his belly as he settled back onto the couch.

He ran a hand through his hair in amazement, trailing it back. Had he mentioned that he LOVED dating a porn-star?

Cas sprawled out across the couch, open and desperate looking. He devoured Dean with his eyes, watching his every move like a hungry tiger surveying its prey.

He licked his lips as he wracked his eyes over the other man, wanting him to feel his equally carnivorous gaze taking him apart. Dean forced himself to walk away, seeking out Cas' room in search of prep material.

He dove into Cas' bedside table drawer, selecting a pristine looking bottle of Fire & Ice lube. He spun the bottle in his hand as he made his way back into the living room, doubling back to the linen closet to find an extra blanket. Once found, he ventured back, all thoughts of sleep long gone from his head.

Cas lay in the couch, lazily stroking his swollen cock as he watched Dean lay the blanket over the back of the couch. Cas smirked up at him from his spot, sitting up in interest as Dean drew near, bending over him for a quick kiss. 

"Turn over," he said as he uncapped the bottle, a thin latex smell hitting his nose. Cas did just that, skillfully resting his head in his arms as he stuck his ass out, one leg bent beneath him while the other stretched out to find purchase on the floor. Dean knelt one knee on the couch cushion, bending down to run a cool damp finger over Cas' hole.

The other man shivered, breath pulling in sharply as Dean coated a few fingers. He took his time spreading the gel between his digits, evenly coating them. He set the bottle down just in time to watch Cas Rock backward slightly, seeking him out. 

"Damn" Dean muttered as he sunk the first finger in, lube sliding down his hand as he began to work it in and out. Cas seemed calm, letting his eyes flutter shit as he enjoyed the sensation. It was when he inserted the second one that Dean decided to hear things up a bit. He pistoned them roughly, pulling a light, "oh, yeah" from Cas.

His lover rocked into his hand constantly now, meeting every motion. It was with the third one that Cas let out a real moan, huffing in pleasure as Dean kept up his onslaught. He received an audible whine when he switched angles, most likely having hit Cas' prostate. He bent over his lover, running a hand over his outer thigh as he placed open mouthed kisses along the curve of his spine. 

"Ready when you are." 

Dean smiled against his skin, eager to see where this took them. He sat back up in a rush, guiding Cas back onto his back, one of his legs being thrown over the back of the couch.

Cas sat up to help him unzip his pants, batting Dean's hands away when he tried to lead. Cas pulled his cock out through the hole in his boxers, pulling it through the flap of his pants before securely refashioning the top button. Together, they gave his cock a couple of strokes, Cas' eager lips wrapping around the head and sucking to get it wet. 

Dean hissed in pleasure, stroking himself a few more times as Cas retreated to lay back down. He lubed himself up, excited, "Shit, I like this."

The contrasting power play was even more arousing, Dean's fully clothed state vastly contrasting Cas' bare nakedness. It was hot, to say the least.

He engulfed Cas with his form, laying over him possessively as he licked back into his mouth. Dean took a hold of Cas' neglected cock, stroking him firmly and causing the other man to arch up into him with a moan. Dean swallowed the noise, pressing down into him and loving the way Cas quivered as the cold metal of his jacket zipper tickled his skin.

Cas ran a hand up his shirt, gripping right at the jut of his hip bone and encouraging him on. The other man helped guide him up as he searched out enough room to slip his slick cock into that growingly familiar heat. The drag of skin was ecstasy, fueling Dean to bury himself up to the hilt. He lay over Cas for a good minute, running his hands up and down the others' bare chest and stomach, the grip being held at his hip moving to cradle the small of his back. 

He re-encompassed the man below him, sucking unkept marks over Cas' bared neck. Cas hummed in contentment, tangling his free hand in Dean's hair and scratching lightly over his scalp. 

Suddenly, Cas chuckled, Dean halfheartedly glancing up at him from his spot, "I should make you dinner more often."

"What happened to a 'collaborative effort?" Dean ground out, his voice tight from restraint. He gave a hollow thrust, testing Cas' comfort.

The man, in turn, let out a huff in surprise, "Will I get to pick the kind of sex we have if we collaborate?"

Dean began a slow roll of his hips, readjusting Cas' leg over the back of the couch, "Well," he gave a sharper push, "if we collaborate with dinner," he gradually increased his speed, "I think- ah, shit- it's only fair if we collaborate on sex too."

Cas smiled up at him, cupping the ridge of his jaw and pulling him down for another kiss, "Win-win."

Dean quickly decided that he loved this idea. The way the leather of his jacket felt across his otherwise bare arms was intoxicating; his boots giving him great traction. Cas clung to him, running his hands over the slick material any time he could. With Dean's persistent pace, Cas mewls, hooking a leg around the backs of his clothed thighs and encouraging him for more.

Put on a Barry White album to battle the creaking sound of the couch and the night would have been flawless. It didn't take long for Dean to pinpoint that tangling, ensnaring feeling in the pit of his stomach, Cas' choice of attires making the act seem dirtier in the moment. The choice of lube he had picked was well worth the money, alternating from a chilling cool on his skin to a burning heat, just as the label promised.

Swiftly, he pulled out, grasping both of their cocks in one hand and using the other to keep himself from crushing the man below him. He pumped his fist with vigor, watching the way Cas' toned chest and stomach would rise and fall with his panting. It didn't take long for his nervous system to seize up, sweet euphoria washing over him as he came over Cas' bare skin, his hand movement milking him as he collected the slick substance and used it as extra lube. Releasing himself, he sat up, after flow energy lingering long enough to reinsert three fingers into Cas as he continued to pump his pulsing cock. 

Cas rocked into him, smearing cum over Dean's shirt and thankfully missing his jacket. His fists tightened up against the material as he too came, gasping out Dean's name to thin air, adding to the mess.

Withdrawing his fingers, Dean pushed himself to shuck off his jacket, pulling his shirt over his head and using it to mop up their conjoined pool of cum before finally collapsing. Without hesitation, Cas wound his arms around him, hugging him tight. He kicked off his boots, a sedated breath washing over him as he adjusted his wilting member mostly back into his pants, unbuttoning the top so it didn't squeeze his hips.

Cas hummed into his hairline, stroking disconnected shapes lightly over his sweaty back. They lay there for a long time before Dean pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, laying it lightly over the pile of their lower backs.  

It wouldn't be long before sleep edged its way into them, guiding them to bed where they would resume a similar position. Until then however, Dean was content with pecking small signs of affection over Cas' collarbone, warm, sedated, and basking in the glow of his new life style.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, follow me on Tumblr for more Destiel content @fallenangels4rightiousmen


End file.
